


Where will destiny take us?

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: 2d season AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное столкновение Янга и Раша заканчивается не совсем обычно, а времени разбираться с этим нет, ведь на "Судьбе" начинаются странные поломки. Возможно виноват кто-то из экипажа...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Большая благодарность советчику, консультанту по многим вопросам, моральной и ментальной поддержке, и вообще человеку, без которого этот фик никогда бы не писался Janosh Falk

На этом корабле всегда темно. Лампы с их неприятно-ярким, режущим глаза светом не прогоняли темноту, они только распугивали ее. Темнота скапливалась по углам и мешала смотреть, думать, мешала понимать день сейчас или ночь. Янгу отчаянно не хватало солнца. Солнца, на которое можно смотреть, щурясь и смаргивая слезы. Которое зальет каждый уголок корабля, прогонит тени и выжжет их дотла. От усталости полковника немного знобило. 

« Надо поспать,- думал он, когда медленно шел по пустым коридорам. - Иначе в голове так и будет крутиться какая-то чушь...»

По часам Земли была ночь. А на корабле ночь всегда, сколько не убеждай себя, что это просто темный день.

\- Полковник, могу я.. Ну, поговорить.

\- В чем дело, Илай?

Что там еще?.. Но Илай не станет обращаться к нему если это не важно, или, по меньшей мере, может быть полезно. От невольного раздражения, впрочем, возможная важность информации не спасала. Паренек переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Помните, мы с Броуди изучали новые отсеки корабля и нашли там криокамеры? 

Янг кивнул. Эту историю он помнил, отчасти потому, что сам же дал Илаю втык за неосторожность. 

\- Дальше.

\- Мы решили, что система сломана и включается произвольно. Я прогнал ее через все тесты какие смог - и там все... все в порядке. 

\- Это хорошая новость. 

\- Не совсем... - Илай нервно шевельнул плечом. Он явно сомневался, продолжать разговор или нет. - Понимаете... камера все же включилась... Но если это не она сама, то есть, это не сбой в системе, то.. кто-то должен был ее включить. 

Он умолк и выжидающе смотрел на Янга. Илай ждал следующего вопроса, и хотя Янг уже знал, каким будет ответ, он все же спросил:

\- Можно узнать у кого был доступ к системе в этот момент?

\- Я сверил логи. Криокамера была включена с главного терминала мостика. 

Ему не было нужды спрашивать, кто в этот момент был на мостике. Янг прекрасно помнил это сам. Раздражение и злость были так сильны, что он даже перестал чувствовать усталость. Что теперь творит этот гребанный хитрожопый сукин сын??!

\- Полковник, вы ж не думаете, что...

\- Иди спать, Илай. Молодец, что проделал эту работу. 

\- Вы же не думаете что он специально?..- растерянно спросил парень вслед уходящему Янгу. Но тут же перебил сам себя. - Не будь дураком, Илай. Ты что, думаешь Раш мог что-то сделать случайно?..

Опять!.. Только-только все наладилось, вроде бы разобрались, договорились - и опять! На тебе!.. 

Злость сжимала горло. Звук шагов - слишком громкий и резкий - вторил раздраженным, яростным мыслям полковника. Янг на ходу нащупал рацию. Он сознательно понизил голос, чувствуя, что сейчас не удержится и рявкнет на весь коридор. 

\- Раш?

\- Да, полковник?..

\- Надо поговорить. Сейчас.

\- Послушай, это не может подождать?

\- Не может!

Раш медленно вошел и остановился на пороге, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Янг поджидал его, сидя на краю стола. Острый край неприятно врезался в ладони, слишком сильно стиснутые на столешнице. Янг боялся пошевелится, потому что чувствовал, иначе он не сможет поддерживать даже видимое спокойствие. 

\- Что на сей раз?- спросил Раш с недовольством. 

\- Входи. У нас проблема с крио-камерами, знаешь ли.

\- Знаю. Сейчас на это нет времени, нужно полностью проверить систему и я займусь ею как только... 

\- Илай уже проверил ее. И оказалось, все работает. И работало. Просто кто-то... - Янг шагнул ему навстречу так резко, что Раш отступил на шаг. - включил камеру именно в тот момент, когда увидел, что в ней есть человек! Я хочу знать, что здесь происходит, Раш! 

Ученый презрительно нахмурился. Его лицо ясно выражало « меня оторвали от дела из-за такой ерунды!». 

\- Я ее включил, чтобы проверить работает камера или нет. Там есть защитный механизм который не позволил бы включить заморозку, если...

\- Этому кораблю 10 000 лет - ты любишь это повторять, верно? Что, если бы механизм не сработал?

\- Но он сработал! 

Раш резко взмахнул рукой, словно отметал обвинения Янга. Он повысил голос и с каждым словом говорил все более резко.

\- Он сработал! Этим идиотам была наука - не лезть непонятно куда! А мы наверняка знаем, что стазис работает, и сможем воспользоваться им, если... 

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что засунуть кого-то в стазис - это хороший урок осторожности? Или окружающие просто подопытные кролики для экспериментов великого гения Раша? 

На секунду Янгу показалось что Раш сейчас отступит - у него удивленно расширились глаза и в них мелькнуло странное выражение. Но оно исчезло слишком быстро, чтобы Янг успел понять или истолковать, а Раш шагнул ему навстречу.

\- Броуди не пострадал - и я не вижу в чем тут проблема! Разве что кому-то охота построить из себя заботливую мамочку и проявить «лидерские качества»?

Голос Раша сочился ядом. Что-то в его голосе, или резких порывистых движениях стало последней каплей и Янг схватил его за плечи, вдавил в стену, чувствуя под пальцами выступающие кости. Он приблизился почти вплотную, и тихо, очень тихим злым голосом произнес:

\- Еще раз посмеешь поставить эксперимент на людях или подвергнешь опасности кого-то из экипажа... 

\- Что тогда?

\- Если до твоей шибко умной головы не доходит, что можно делать, а что нельзя, придется втолковывать это через задницу!

Раш резко вздернул подбородок и глумливо усмехнулся. 

\- Это было бы разнообразием наших... нежных отношений. Но что-то слабо верится.

Его взгляд странным образом сочетался с этой ухмылкой и вызывающим тоном - саркастичный, злой взгляд отчаявшегося человека. Янг понял - сведенные брови и напряженное лицо выдавали, как Раш ни пытался это скрыть - что ему больно, но полковник не мог заставить себя отпустить его. Он не понимал, что хочет сделать - ударить Раша, наорать на него, убить, послать к черту вместе со всем этим гребанным кораблем... знал только, что они стоят вплотную, их лица совсем близко, и от этого волна удушливого жара вдруг пробежала по телу. 

Раш смотрел на него в упор, слишком внимательно и напряженно. Словно собирался ударить. Янг потерял нить спора и от этой беспомощности стало еще паршивей. Ударить в ответ, сильно, больно, до крови, и все равно это ничего не решит... 

\- Что вы делаете со мной? - хрипло выдохнул он в лицо доктору. - Ты и этот чертов корабль, сучий космос и проклятые... 

Янг разжал дрожащие от напряжения пальцы, грубо провел ладонями по рукам Раша, от плеч до обнаженных запястий, словно не мог решить, держать его или нет, а потом придавил своим телом к стене, коленом раздвинул ноги, прижимаясь пахом к бедру. Раш напрягся, еще секунда и Янг отшатнулся бы от него - все это было слишком откровенно и неправильно, но тут Раш резко выдохнул и качнулся ему навстречу. Янг почувствовал его руки у себя на спине и сгреб в охапку, зарылся лицом куда-то в шею. 

Тело Раша у него под руками - худое, костлявое, с выступающими лопатками, и Янг грубо провел рукой по спине, по пояснице, проник ладонью под одежду. Другой рукой он зарылся в волосы, медленно потянул сжатые в кулак пряди, заставляя Раша откинуть голову и впился в подставленное горло, под самым ухом. Это был скорее укус чем поцелуй и Раш дернулся, словно от боли, но Янгу было все равно. Он хотел причинить боль, хотел утвердить эту так неожиданно полученную власть над другим человеком, а синяки и следы, которые он щедро оставлял, были знаком этой власти. Хоть что-то материальное в окружающем бреду. 

Раш толкнул его в грудь, не столько пытаясь вырваться, сколько обеспечить себе свободу действий. Янг с удивлением заметил скользнувшую по губам Раша усмешку, а потом почувствовал его руку у себя между ног, пальцы резко обхватили член и Янг не выдержал, застонал в голос, подаваясь бедрами навстречу. 

Он ощущал на себе чужой взгляд и от этого было мучительно стыдно, хотелось отвернутся, спрятать лицо. Раш не отрывал взгляда. Он несколько раз двинул рукой и у Янга вырвался еще один стон. 

\- Ч-черт... 

Он не выругался, скорее выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, и в отместку за эту грубую ласку сильно стиснул задницу, прижимая Раша к себе еще теснее. Жар, пьянящая вседозволенность, стыд, злость делали происходящее все более нереальным, туманным призраком пропитанного возбуждением бреда...


	2. Chapter 2

Янг проснулся резко, словно от толчка, и несколько секунд смотрел в темноту, не понимая, где он и что с ним. Сердце колотилось в горле. Перед тем как проснутся, он видел сон, какой-то странный сон, но теперь не мог ничего вспомнить.   
Мерный гул, низкий и почти незаметный, напомнил, что он не на Земле. Так вибрировали щиты "Судьбы" когда корабль шел в ФТЛ.   
Полковник нащупал выключатель ночника и, когда комната озарилась неярким светом, с удивлением понял, что он даже не проспал. Хотя этого можно было ожидать после...  
Воспоминания вернулись внезапно - Раш, его тело, прижатое к металлической стене, вызывающая усмешка и внимательный взгляд из-под полуопущенных век. Янг вспомнил собственное злое возбуждение, мучительно-стыдное удовольствие от чужих прикосновений и со стоном зарылся лицом в подушку.   
Черт, черт, черт....  
Нет, это был не кошмар, он действительно... Твою мать!.. вчера трахнул Раша. От простой и грубой формулировки случившегося Янгу стало еще паршивей. Какого черта он вообще это сделал? Раш, чертов манипулятор, в очередной раз вывел его из себя, заставил действовать необдуманно, сделать то, что Янг бы и в кошмаре себе не представил...  
" Хватит, замолчи. Я сойду с ума, если буду думать об этом. Нужно просто встать, одеться, выйти отсюда - и у меня вновь будет сотня проблем которую нужно решить... И я не буду думать об этом. Это не самое страшное из того, что я пережил. Даже если сейчас кажется, что это не так."  
Его лицо в зеркале не изменилось, хотя Янгу казалось, что вчерашний вечер должен был оставить на нем какую-то печать. Он умылся и привел себя в порядок, пытаясь сосредоточится на чем-то другом - металлическом привкусе воды, холоде, предстоящих делах, отчете который нужно предоставить на Землю. А память подсовывала выхваченные картинки, без всякой логики и порядка - ощущение чужого тела, биение пульса... Раш, бесцеремонно расстегивавший на нем одежду... Странно отстраненное лицо, взгляд устремленный куда-то в пустоту и прерывистое дыхание когда Янг грубо ласкал его...  
От мысли о том, что ему сейчас придется столкнутся с Рашем на мостике Янга пробирал озноб.

\- Доброе утро, сэр!   
\- Доброе, лейтенант.- Янг слегка повысил голос. - Доброго утра всем!  
" В самом деле?"  
Полковник был немного удивлен тем, что его голос звучит нормально.   
Илай, Лиза Парк, Броуди и Волкер, присутствовавшие на мостике, нестройным тоном отозвались на приветствие. Янг поймал вопрошающий взгляд Илая, но никак не отреагировал - его внимание приковал Раш. Ученый стоял за спиной у Лизы, и что-то проверял. Янгу показалось, что Раш предпочтет проигнорировать его появление, но тот вдруг обернулся и посмотрел на Янга через плечо, пристально и выжидающе. К удивлению полковника Раш выглядел немного лучше, чем в последние дни, не таким усталым и нервным, и вчерашнее происшествие не оставило видимых следов.   
\- Доброе утро,-наконец негромко произнес Раш, прежде чем вернутся к работе.   
\- Что у нас сегодня, лейтенант? - Янг почти надеялся на проблему, которая позволит ему заняться делом и не гадать, остались ли на плечах и бедрах Раша синяки от его пальцев.   
\- Все в порядке, сэр, за исключением нескольких мелких поломок во второстепенных системах корабля. Доктор Раш и остальные сейчас как раз этим занимаются.   
\- Что за поломки? - Янг немного повысил голос, но Раш сделал вид что не слышит, и ответил ему Илай.   
\- Сбой сканеров дальнего действия ( «которые нам вообще-то нелишние», - вставил Волкер), выросла погрешность навигационной системы... И идут сигналы о поломке нескольких систем, назначения которых мы пока не знаем.   
\- Это опасно?  
\- Нет... Не знаю, - Илай развел руками.  
\- Это не угрожает функционированию основных систем корабля - если, конечно, поломки не будут продолжатся,- Раш закончил работу и теперь стоял, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел на Янга, пристально и вызывающе. И этот взгляд вызвал воспоминание, которое полоснуло волной стыда, как ножом: с тем же насмешливым интересом Раш наблюдал как он стонет от удовольствия, вздрагивает, и когда Янг понял что сейчас кончит, он не выдержал, зарылся лицом Рашу в шею, чтобы только уйти, скрыться от этого взгляда.   
Он быстро отвел взгляд, сделав вид, что обдумывает слова Илая. Взгляд Раша давил, спутывал мысли.   
\- Работайте. Я хочу, чтобы к моменту когда мы выйдем из ФТЛ, в наших компьютерах не осталось сюрпризов.  
\- Ладно, - Илай опять уткнулся в монитор. Остальные работали, только Раш против обыкновения не спешил заниматься делом. Янг махнул на все рукой и позорно сбежал с мостика, не в силах больше выносить это. В присутствии Раша воспоминания набрасывались с удвоенной силой. В коридоре он облегченно вздохнул и позволил себе на миг зажмурится.  
" Хватит, хватит, хватит.... Вчера на меня нашло какое-то помрачение, но черт возьми, секс с Рашем это не то о чем я должен думать. Просто заткнись и иди дальше, слышишь!.. Выкинь из головы этого сукиного сына, все что он делал и говорил!"  
\- Эверетт?..  
Янг вздрогнул, отшатнулся когда чья-то рука коснулась его плеча. Но это была всего лишь ТиДжей. Она заглянула Янгу в лицо с участием и беспокойством.  
\- Как самочувствие? Ты неважно выглядишь.   
\- В порядке. Просто... плохо провел ночь.   
Тамара нахмурилась и по ее лицу было ясно видно, как женщина уступила место врачу.   
\- Может быть зайдешь в лазарет? За сегодня уже трое членов экипажа обратились с жалобами на постоянные кошмары и головную боль.   
\- Какой-то вирус?  
Она покачала головой.   
\- Я так не думаю. Симптомы не выходят за рамки обычной усталости и стресса, но на всякий случай...  
Мягкий голос ТиДжей отвлекал его от собственных мыслей. Это было так приятно, давало возможность хоть немного прийти в себя и Янг полностью сосредоточился на ней - на звучании голоса, на светлом лице, на глазах которые с нежностью и беспокойством изучали его... Он поддакивал, задавал вопросы, хотя так и не запомнил, о чем шла речь.   
\- Если почувствуешь головную боль, обязательно зайди, - наконец подвела итог Тамара. Она торопилась завершить разговор. - Мне нужно идти... в лазарете еще есть дела.   
\- Может быть, поужинаем вместе?  
Вопрос сорвался у него с языка еще прежде, чем Янг толком обдумал свое решение. Стоило ему представить вечер в своей каюте, наедине с мучительными воспоминаниями и собственными мыслями, как от ужаса перехватило дыхание. Янг подумал было, что она откажется, но Тамара удивленно и радостно улыбнулась.   
\- Я не против,- откликнулась она с готовностью. - Тогда... увидимся вечером.   
Этот день стал для полковника Янга продолжением кошмара. Он переделал множество мелких неприятных дел, которые давно откладывал, побывал на Земле, даже беседовал с Телфордом, пропуская мимо ушей его замечания, как следует вести дела на «Судьбе» - все ради того, чтобы держать мозг занятым. Но все равно, день тянулся, нескончаемый, вязкий, мрачный. Безысходный - от себя было не убежать.   
\- Расскажи что нибудь.  
\- Например? - Тамара слегка улыбнулась. Они сидели на диванчике в открытом зале на носу корабля, одни. Сегодня здесь было на удивление пусто.   
\- Как прошел день?  
\- Как обычно - если не считать постоянных жалоб на недосыпание. За день ко мне обратились уже семь человек. Если ближайшая планета окажется пригодной для жизни и безопасной, желательно, чтобы как можно больше людей побывало на ней - это поможет хоть немного снизить уровень стресса.   
\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.   
Она кивнула с улыбкой.   
\- Честно говоря, мне и самой хотелось бы поразмяться, посмотреть на небо. Это корабль... давит на меня, Эверет. Честно говоря,- ТиДжей смущенно улыбнулась. - Мне и самой последние ночи снятся не самые приятные сны.   
\- Расскажешь?  
В другой раз, он не стал бы лезть в душу ТиДжей. Но сегодня даже слегка затянувшееся молчание становилось давящим, неуютным, и Янг начинал проваливаться в мрачные глубины самообвинения и стыда. Тамара отвела взгляд.   
\- В общем... мне снился ты.  
Ледяная планета, только голые скалы и снег вокруг. Она идет по тропе, над пропастью, тропа закручивается спиралью, все выше и выше. Холодно. От холода синеют пальцы, они плохо слушаются, на ресницы налипают снежинки. Слева от Тамары - Варро, он идет, зябко обхватив себя руками, потому что тонкая рубашка совсем не греет. Справа Янг. Его волосы кажутся седыми от снега. Тамара идет между ними и чувствует себя маленькой, замерзшей и одинокой.   
Они подходят к уступу и останавливаются, все вместе, словно по команде. Тропа сужается и дальше втроем не пройти.   
\- Выбирай, - говорит Янг. - Один из нас пойдет с тобой, а другой останется здесь. Выбирай, ТиДжей.   
\- Но... но... Тот кто останется... он же замерзнет... умрет... я не могу... - она бессвязно лепечет какие-то слова.... Пока Варро не поворачивается к ней и не берет руки Тамары в свои, подносит ко рту и дышит, так что от его дыхания пальцам становится теплее.   
\- Не думай об этом, - говорит он с улыбкой. - С кем из нас ты бы хотела пойти? Не думай о том, кто останется здесь - выбери, кто будет продолжать путь... рядом с тобой.   
Она не может выбрать, не может этого произнести, но почти готова бросится Варро на шею, обнять его и никогда не выпускать... когда чья-то рука, сильная и жестокая, оттаскивает ТиДжей. Она стоит, прижавшись спиной к скале и молча смотрит, как Янг толкает Варро в грудь и тот, не удержавшись, падает вниз со скалы...  
А потом Янг оборачивается к ней и Тамара чувствует болезненное облегчение от того, что ей не нужно делать этот страшный выбор... но от направленного на нее взгляда Ти сковывает ужас. Не в силах отвернутся или закричать она смотрит, как Янг поднимает руку... и срывает свое лицо, словно маску, лопается кожа, отстает от кости, а под ней - другое лицо, смутно знакомое, но под обрывками кожи она не может его разобрать... Только знает, что на нее смотрит чудовище, оно выглядывает из под обрывков дорогого ей лица....  
Тамара, дрожа, прижалась к плечу Янга и он почувствовал, что она плачет.   
\- Все хорошо, все в порядке.. Это всего лишь сон.  
Он осторожно погладил ТиДжей по спине, обнял. Смущение и неловкость, которые Янг с некоторых пор испытывал в ее присутствии отступили. ТиДжей обнимала его, и светлые волосы едва уловимо пахли незнакомыми травами. Ее руки на шее Янга были нежными, не смотря на слезы и страх... они не сжимали его плечи, не вцеплялись в них, зло, яростно, до боли, как...  
Янг зло тряхнул головой, отгоняя несвоевременную мысль. Но тут ТиДжей слегка отстранилась от него и произнесла со смущенной улыбкой:  
\- Прости... не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я вовсе не хотела...  
\- Я понимаю. Все в порядке.   
\- Думаю, мне стоит умыться.

\- Так лучше, правда? - Тамара появилась уже умытая, с мокрым лицом и распущенными волосами. Янг как раз оглядывал ее каюту, удивляясь мелким, но таким значимым на корабле переменам обстановки.   
\- Твою красоту ничем не испортить.   
\- Ты так думаешь?   
Янг подошел ближе, чтобы лучше разглядеть ее лицо в неярком свете.   
\- Уверен, - убежденно сказал он.  
... Губы ТиДжей были мягкими и медленными, чуть солоноватыми от слез. Янг осторожно целовал ее, гладил влажные щеки, виски, плечи едва касаясь ладонями кожи. Тамара всегда казалось ему такой нежной, хрупкой и словно бы светящейся изнутри. Когда Янг трогал и гладил ее плечи, округлые мягкие руки, он не чувствовал под пальцами острых, выпирающих косточек, которые будили бы злое желание впиться пальцами сильнее, почувствовать их...  
«Черт!..»   
Смутное ощущение словно кольнуло пальцы.   
« Какого черта я опять об этом думаю? Именно сейчас, в этот момент?»  
\- Эверетт? Что-то не так?  
Он виновато улыбнулся ТиДжей и постарался поцелуем убедить ее, что все в порядке. Но это было ложью. Он ласкал и целовал ТиДжей, любовался ею, и в этот миг Тамара казалась ему совершенной женщиной - мягкой, нежной и страстной одновременно. А неугомонная память выбрасывала короткие осколки - глумливую ухмылку Раша, привкус его кожи, пристальный взгляд, короткие гримасы боли, бесстыжие прикосновения. Злость, стыд, возбуждение.   
Нет, нет. Здесь ТиДжей, сейчас, с ним. Думай о ней. Тамара прикасается к его груди, животу осторожно, нежно. Грациозно отводит руки и позволяет раздеть себя, а потом глубоко, судорожно вздыхает, когда губы Янга спускаются по ее шее, к груди.   
Пристальный вызывающий взгляд, зло кривящиеся губы, резкие жесты, он сгребает волосы в кулак, тянет, вынуждает запрокинуть голову. Раш не стонет, скорее шипит от боли. Подставленное беззащитное горло, пульс под губами...  
Ти Джей сдавленно ахнула и Янг словно очнулся. Длинные светлые волосы за которые от потянул принадлежали ТиДжей, это ее он грубо прижимал к кровати... У Тамары были испуганные глаза.   
Янг выпустил ее, отшатнулся.   
\- Что с тобой сегодня?   
\- Я не... прости меня, ТиДжей. Прости. Я не хотел.   
Янг торопливо, почти на автомате, натянул футболку и куртку, стараясь не смотреть на Тамару, не зная куда деваться от вины и стыда. Уйти отсюда, скорей, убраться к черту, как он мог так с ней поступить? Из-за своих идиотских воспоминаний, из-за вчерашнего бреда, какого черта вообще было приходить сюда. Уйти, уйти, к себе, чтобы никто больше не пострадал от его безумия...  
\- Прости, ТиДжей.  
\- Эверетт!.. Все в порядке... - растерянно произнесла Тамара, когда дверь уже закрылась за ним.


	3. Chapter 3

Вся планета - одна огромная пустыня. Куда ни глянь, до самого горизонта песок и красно-коричневые скалы. Раш помнит, что уже был здесь раньше...   
«Судьба» лежит наполовину зарывшись в грунт. Корабль расколот пополам, переборки смяты и разорваны ударом. Сквозь разрывы светит слепяще яркое солнце. Коридоры частично засыпаны песком.   
Николас Раш идет по «Судьбе», переходит из одного коридора в другой и что-то ищет на мертвом пустом корабле...   
\- Помоги мне.   
Голос доносится откуда-то из-за спины и он рывком оглядывается. Такой знакомый голос.   
Это Менди. Такая, какой он никогда ее не видел - в своем собственном теле, но свободно стоящая, здоровая. На ней белое платье.   
\- Менди!  
\- Ник... помоги мне.   
Раш бросается к ней, берет за руки, даже во сне удивляясь тому, что она здесь, она жива.   
\- Менди!.. Как я рад. Ты здесь.   
Менди не смотрит на него, испуганно оглядывается по сторонам. Повторяет, раз за разом « помоги».   
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Что случилось? Что я должен сделать?  
\- Раш! - по коридору к ним идут Янг, Илай и Броуди. Полковник окликает его. - Раш, что здесь происходит?  
\- Это Менди! - он оборачивается, даже не пряча улыбку, без привычной отстраненной маски - сейчас не до того. - Она жива, она здесь!  
Ладони Менди вздрагивают в его руках. А потом она оседает на пол, молча, без крика, без стона. На губах девушки пузырится кровь, вытекает из уголков глаз, из ноздрей...  
\- Менди!  
\- Помоги... мне.  
Менди говорит чуть слышно, еле шевеля окровавленными губами, ее взгляд останавливается и Раш не может ничего сделать, совсем ничего, он только смотрит, смотрит на ее мертвое, мертвое, мертвое лицо...  
\- Нет!..  
Николас сел на кровати. Его колотило, сердце заходилось в горле. Ученый сжал руками виски, словно хотел выдавить из головы этот жуткий сон. Рашу казалось, что каждый раз, когда он моргает, то на долю секунды видит перед собой мертвое лицо Менди.   
\- Это всего лишь сон, - сказал он вслух и поморщился при звуке собственного голоса. Отчаянно хотелось курить. Вдохнуть дым, согреть сигаретой замерзшие пальцы...  
Была середина ночи, но сегодня он уже не уснет. Последние дни он мог спать только если выматывался окончательно. Тогда приходил тяжелый, не проносящий отдыха сон без сновидений. Иначе были кошмары. Раша это не слишком удивляло - учитывая все, случившееся за прошедшие месяцы было бы странно, если бы ему НЕ снились кошмары или еще что-то в этом роде.   
Ладно, решил он про себя, не можешь спать - есть время поработать. Вчерашний сбой одновременно в нескольких системах был беспокоящим. Поломки не критичны, но то, что они произошли одновременно, настораживало. Лучше лишний раз проверить.   
На мостике было пусто. Нет смысла дежурить здесь постоянно, когда корабль в ФТЛ. Раш позволил себе на минуту опустится в капитанское кресло. Что бы там не считали остальные, «Судьба» принадлежала ему. Полностью и безраздельно. Раш понимал ее, владел ею и заботился о ней. Он откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Здесь было так удобно. Уже привычная тупая боль в висках немного успокоилась. Странно, вспомнил он, а ведь вчера голова не болела. На удивление...   
Мельком вспомнились сильные и грубые руки Янга, боль от впившихся в тело пальцев, горячее тело прижатое к его собственному. И шквал эмоций, таких ярких, что от них кружилась голова. Янг, открытый и беспомощный, все что он ощущает словно написано на лице. Раш коротко усмехнулся этим воспоминаниям.   
В тот вечер он добрался до своей каюты и сразу же провалился в сон, измотанный физически и морально. Но засыпая, с удовлетворением подумал, что, кажется, вышел победителем в этой маленькой стычке. По крайней мере, не проигравшим.   
А когда проснулся, то несколько минут лежал, уставившись в темный потолок, спокойно и расслабленно. Осознав, что валяется в постели с довольным видом уставившись в темноту, Раш фыркнул, насмехаясь сам над собой. Вот что может сделать даже маленькая победа - в ситуации когда все уже давно идет плохо.   
Он почувствовал, что начинает задремывать прямо в кресле и резко выпрямился. Хватит. Расслабился - вставай, соберись, у нас есть работа. Раш провел пальцами по холодной металлической поверхности приборной доски, словно здоровался с кораблем, прежде чем запустить диагностическую программу.   
Ученый был погружен в работу, когда остальные начали собираться на мостике. Он вяло отвечал на приветствия, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Понять, что происходит в системах корабля, было намного важнее. Даже Янг его не трогал, ограничившись несколькими вопросами Илаю и Волкеру. Их отчет полковника, видимо, удовлетворил. Раш порадовался, что его не оторвали от работы - если бы Янгу это пришло в голову он бы так и сделал, причем чертовски настойчиво. С восстановлением полетевших программ «команда мостика» как ехидно называл их про себя Раш могла справится и без его участия.   
Все это было по меньшей мере странно. Впрочем, на «Судьбе» всегда хватало странностей. За прошедшие пол дня Раш смог понять, что «Судьба» проверяет значительные массивы данных - но для чего?   
Отросшие волосы упали на лицо и он сердито отвел их назад.   
« Систематическая проверка данных компьютера? Нет, она бы не вызвала сбой систем. Резервное копирование данных. Работа программ, запущенных центральным компьютером. Это может быть все, что угодно... а может не быть. Думай же. Думай. Кроме тебя некому это сделать.»  
Николас устало вздохнул и прятал лицо в ладони. Ему казалось, что если бы голова болела чуть меньше, а поспал он чуть больше, то смог бы понять, что происходит. Ответ лежал где-то здесь, рядом, на поверхности, но Раш его не видел. Это выводило из себя. Ему нужно понять, что происходит!  
\- Эй!.. вы спите?  
\- Илай, ты действительно ожидаешь, что спящий тебе ответит? - саркастично поинтересовался Раш, отводя руки от лица. Вид у него был, должно быть, не самый доброжелательный, потому что Илай не ответил одной из своих шуточек, а просто неопределенно пожал плечами.   
\- Мы закончили с починкой,- сообщил он.  
\- Хорошо... - Раш поколебался, но потом указал Илаю на экран. Мальчик не глупее его, может быть что-то заметит. Возможно здесь нужен просто взгляд со стороны? - Взгляни сюда. Есть идеи, что это за данные?  
\- Нет... Никогда такого не видел.   
Что ж, попробовать стоило. Нужно немного передохнуть, отвлечься. Поесть, подумал он, вот что. Может быть, после перерыва он по-новому сможет посмотреть на это.   
В столовой было пусто, если не считать Янга, Грира и Ванессы, негромко обсуждавших что-то. Говорил большей частью Янг, те двое кивали.   
«Воспитательно-разъяснительная работа»- с неожиданным для самого себя сочувствием подумал Раш, припомнив собственную преподавательскую деятельность. Но тут Янг поднял голову и окинул его тяжелым, злым взглядом. Николас равнодушно отвернулся. Так... полковник, кажется, зол. Уж не потому ли, что его план « покажи, кто здесь главный» провалился?   
Он сел спиной к компании и уткнулся в блокнот, левой рукой автоматически подцепил из тарелки безвкусное варево. Все происходящее на «Судьбе» должно укладываться в логическую схему, если это нормальное явление - и выходить из нее в случае поломки. Нужно просто понять логику, которой руководствуется главный компьютер. Но...   
Попытки сосредоточится не увенчались успехом. Раш сначала недовольно пошевелился, и только понял, что чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. Спина у него невольно напрялась. Можно было не оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что это взгляд Янга.   
« Еще одна проблема, которую нужно решить...» - недовольно отметил Раш про себя. Очередной этап борьбы за власть на этом судне... Почему, черт возьми, именно сейчас? Когда хватает других вопросов, гораздо более важных. Вот на них и нужно сосредоточится. «Судьба» сейчас важнее.   
Ему так не хватало привычного запаха сигарет и кофе. Раздражающая неправильность в окружающем мире. Раш прикусил вначале карандаш, потом костяшки пальцев, пытаясь избавится от навязчивого желания закурить.   
«Думай же, думай. Что может заставить «Судьбу» действовать подобным образом?» Рашу казалось, что его мысли - густые и вязкие, как смола. Устал. Слишком устал. Устал копаться в этом, решать проблему за проблемой... в одиночку. Устал сам нести этот груз.   
« Потом себя пожалеешь. Работай»  
Краем уха он услышал голос Илая по рации, но не разобрал слов. Быстрый ответ Янга, скрип отодвигаемого им стула.   
\- Раш! Проблема на мостике.   
\- Если они даже три кнопки не могут без меня нажать, я удивляюсь, как мы вообще летаем! - съязвил Николас. Янг молча сверкнул глазами и сунул ему рацию.   
\- В чем дело, Илай?  
\- Отказ системы продолжается! Все что мы смогли исправить пропало начисто! - в голосе мальчика была паника. И она передалась Рашу. Он даже не дослушал, что еще говорил Илай.   
На мостике стояла звенящая тишина. На звук его шагов Уоллес обернулся. Лицо парнишки было бледно и он выглядел напуганным.   
\- Здесь... оно, вот...  
Раш оттолкнул Илая и склонился над пультом. Системы отключались одна за одной.  
\- Что здесь происходит??!  
Это Янг. Он скорее зол. Четкая, яркая, отрезвляющая злость, но это было лучше чем панический страх остальных.   
\- Я не знаю что, оно просто выключается и все.   
\- Раш!  
\- Я пытаюсь! - огрызнулся он.   
Раш до боли закусил губу, следя взглядом за быстро мелькавшими строчками. Приборная панель плыла у него перед глазами.   
« К черту твою усталость! Думай! Ну же, давай!»  
Он не знал что делать, и мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как отключаются, один за другим, процессы внутри огромного компьютера. Что делать? Как остановить это? Он не знал. Раша охватило жуткое, как в кошмаре, ощущение собственной беспомощности.   
\- Что... что это было? - растерянно спросил Илай. Волкер держал руки подальше от кнопок, словно боялся, что неосторожное прикосновение вызовет новую волну поломок. Броуди и Лиза молча смотрели на экраны.   
\- Отказ еще нескольких систем, включая навигационную.   
Это было правдой. Но... Раш смотрел на экран и не мог заставить себя сказать. То, что он видел, обещало конец пути. В очень скором времени. Если... если только он не сможет что-нибудь придумать.   
В памяти «Судьбы» был заложен курс еще на один прыжок. Когда в следующий раз они войдут в ФТЛ это будет последний - и если им повезет, то он закончится у обитаемой планеты.   
« Но даже если так - я все равно проиграю».  
Это просто задача, которую нужно решить. Которую возможно решить. Если б только он мог полностью сосредоточится! Отбросить подальше все эти не дающие покоя надоевшие мысли. Отбросить усталость, осточертевшую тупую боль, постоянную тревогу... Хотя бы обсудить с кем-то проблему. С человеком, у которого хватит ума держать рот на замке и не растрепать всему кораблю... Может, если бы он просто выговорился, это помогло ?  
До позднего вечера Раш оставался на мостике, пытаясь придумать выход. Все было бесполезно. Его мысли словно кто-то замкнул в колесо, и они двигались по кругу, бесконечно и абсолютно бессмысленно.   
Наконец он убедился, что дальше сидеть не стоит. Поспать несколько часов и потом...  
«Если тебе удастся поспать» - ехидно шепнул внутренний голос. После такого дня Раш был почти уверен, что уснет. Но не знал, хочет ли засыпать... зная каким будет пробуждение. 

Вся планета - одна огромная пустыня. Куда ни глянь, до самого горизонта песок и красно-коричневые скалы. Раш помнит, что уже был здесь раньше...   
«Судьба» лежит наполовину зарывшись в грунт. Корабль расколот пополам, переборки смяты и разорваны ударом. Сквозь разрывы светит слепяще яркое солнце. Коридоры частично засыпаны песком. Он не хочет идти дальше, потому что знает, не будет впереди ничего хорошего, только боль и нескончаемый, выворачивающий душу ужас...  
\- Ник!  
\- Менди.  
Она стоит прямо перед ним и слепо смотрит куда сквозь Раша мертвыми, мертвыми, мертвыми глазами...  
Пробуждение было таким резким, что он не сразу понял где находится. Не потушенный свет ярко заливал каюту. Это немного успокаивало. Мозг хватался за привычные предметы, чтобы сбежать от ужаса. Раш бросил взгляд на часы - прошло не больше часа как он вернулся к себе.   
« Хватит. Пожалуйста. Я больше не могу так. Мы застрянем здесь, если я что-то не сделаю. Пожалуйста, Менди, отпусти меня, перестань мне снится. Хоть не надолго.»  
Он так устал... Слишком сильно устал от всего с чем сражался в одиночку. Неизвестность, ответственность, страх, вина, отчаяние...   
« Я не выдержу, если это окажется бесполезным. Если мы застрянем здесь, среди чужих звезд, навеки прикованные к маленькой каменной, почти непригодной для жизни планетке.»  
Раш уже не знал, чего он боится больше - будущего, которое не давало забыть о себе наяву, или снов. Но... на корабле был один человек, которому можно рассказать о случившемся. Янг умеет молчать... хотя бы некоторое время. Да, но это опасно. Полковник начнет готовится к эвакуации на планету.   
« А возможно и нет. Я смогу убедить его. К тому же... мы заключили что-то вроде пакта о ненападении. Это будет знак того, что я честно выполняю свою часть сделки...»  
Николас вскочил с кровати. Вот оно! Рассказать Янгу. Он не предложит ничего, что могло бы помочь, это естественно. Но это пойдет на пользу. Возможно сам разговор подскажет решение. Раш не хотел признаваться даже себе, что ему хочется просто малодушно переложить кусочек груза на чужие плечи. А кроме того... это способ укрепить свою власть над этим человеком. Сделать вид, что ты играешь по его правилам. Прошлой ночью такая тактика сработала.   
Доктора Раша охватило лихорадочное возбуждение. Сон и усталость отступили. Он привык взвешивать каждый шаг, но сейчас, приняв решение, не задумывался над ним. Раш заколотил кулаком в двери Янга. Он мельком подумал было, что возможно сейчас сонный полковник выставит его за дверь - а может быть наоборот, с полусна будет проще внушить ему что...  
Дверь открылась.   
Янг стоял в проходе. Он был без куртки, волосы мокрые. И выглядел мрачным, осунувшимся. Злым. Увидев Раша Янг заметно напрягся, но его лицо почему-то немного смягчилось. Сквозь злость проступила обычная усталость и тревога.  
\- Что такое? - с беспокойством спросил Янг. И тут, с неожиданной ясностью Раш увидел выход из своего тупика. Он вспомнил грубость Янга, безжалостные руки... ночь, удивительно спокойную, без кошмаров ночь. День, когда он мог не бороться с собой каждую минуту, чтобы не уснуть. Вот, что ему поможет.   
\- Нам надо поговорить.   
Янг со вздохом отступил, пропуская его в каюту.   
\- О чем?  
Раш медленно вошел. Он вдруг потерял уверенность в своем спонтанном решении. Ладони вспотели. Быстро, с прорезавшимся вдруг шотландским акцентом, о котором он давно не вспоминал, Раш начал говорить. Стараясь убедить не только Янга, но и себя.   
\- Послушай... Я понимаю, что ситуация в которой мы все оказались не способствует... нормальному образу жизни. Но глупо отрицать, что мы бы получили большую эффективность...  
\- Раш! О чем сейчас речь?  
Неуверенные нотки в голосе Янга оказали на Раша волшебное воздействие. Он повернулся и, в упор глядя на Янга, совершенно спокойно пояснил:  
\- О сексе. Учитывая все эти проблемы, уровень стресса... Секс дает выброс адреналинов, знаешь ли. Мы оба не хотим ввязываться в какие-либо отношения на этом корабле, но друг с другом можем быть честными. Никаких идиотских романтических игр и всего такого. Просто физиология. Чтобы повысить нашу эффективность. По-моему это... рационально.   
«А мне нужно отвлечься от происходящего. Хоть ненадолго. Обмануть свое тело и заставить его делать то, что я скажу. Нормально спать по ночам.» Сказать это Янгу он не мог. Но полковник и не ждал продолжения - он стиснул зубы и коротко, зло бросил:   
\- Ты спятил.  
\- Возможно,- Раш усмехнулся. - А возможно это ты спятил - в прошлый раз. Но ты определенно был не против... насколько я помню. И повторяю, это разумно. Это повысит эффективность работы. Почему бы не воспользоваться?  
Николасу показалось, что Янг сейчас ударит его. Но полковник неожиданно отвел глаза и хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Допустим, что так.   
Некоторое время они оба молчали. Избегали смотреть друг на друга. В неловкой, странно звенящей тишине Раш, раздосадованный собственной нерешительностью, спросил, подбавляя в голос яда:  
\- Чего ждем? Или у тебя без драки не стоит?  
Он довольно выразительно пробежал глазами по телу Янга. Обычно полковник меньше реагировал на подколки, но сегодня он был на взводе. Оскорбления хватило, чтобы Янг схватил его за волосы и жестоко дернул назад.  
\- Заткнись!  
Раш усмехнулся не разжимая губ. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Янг грубо схватил его, только вздрогнул от прикосновения чужого рта к горлу. Неожиданно рука у него на спине дрогнула - и стиснулась еще крепче.  
\- Ты - чертов манипулятор... - выдохнул Янг ему в ухо. - Но будь я проклят, если...  
Что « если» он не договорил. Выпустил Раша и несильно оттолкнул его от себя.   
\- Раздевайся.   
\- Я не девица, чтоб на меня любоваться, - огрызнулся тот, стягивая футболку.   
\- И не собирался. Заткнись и помалкивай... а лучше используй рот... другим способом.   
Раш удивленно вскинул глаза - и наткнулся на злой и какой-то странно непроницаемый взгляд Янга. Волна страха пробежала где-то на краю сознания.   
Николас понял, что не смог скрыть этого страха и удивления, потому что лицо Янга дрогнуло. Он был готов отступить. Но потом полковник неожиданно помрачнел и резко бросил  
\- Ну? Знал ведь, зачем идешь?   
Он повернулся к Рашу спиной и Николас был почти благодарен за эту секунду передышки.   
\- А что я получу в ответ?  
Янг сел на край постели и теперь смотрел снизу вверх - как показалось Рашу с насмешкой. Откровенно злой, язвительной, какой-то не свойственной обычно Янгу насмешкой.  
\- Там разберемся. Обиженный не уйдешь...   
И прежде, чем Раш сообразил, что на это ответить, прибавил:  
\- Или испугался?   
Николас почувствовал, что против воли стиснул кулаки. В глазах Янга был откровенный и злой вызов. Взгляд человека который не проиграет... потому что ему нечего терять. Эта странная мысль на мгновение отвлекла его внимание, но Раш предпочел забыть о ней.   
Он чувствовал странный азарт. Янг уверен, что победит. Хочет взять реванш. Отыграться за прошлый раз. Утвердить свою власть. Держит себя уверенно и вызывающе...   
Повернутся и уйти сейчас - это признать свое поражение. Черта с два. Черта с два.   
Он ответил Янгу не менее циничным и насмешливым взглядом, подошел и резко, рывком, опустился на колени. Прятал за порывистыми движениями неуверенность и мерзкий привкус страха. В глазах Янга мелькнуло удивление. Раш все так же пристально смотрел на него, удерживал взгляд Янга своим собственным, когда практически наощупь расстегивал на нем одежду.   
\- Ах вот как... - ядовито процедил он, нащупав твердый член. - У тебя, оказывается стоит... даже если не пытаешься мне врезать?   
\- - Ты хоть когда-то... заткнешься? - отрывисто выдохнул Янг. Это прозвучало грубо и зло, но вырвало у Раша смешок, который он не успел подавить.   
Раш слегка сжал пальцы и с удовлетворением увидел что лицо Янга дрогнуло. Он освободил член из-под белья и несколько раз провел рукой вверх-вниз, наблюдая как Янг судорожно вздохнул, на миг прижмурил глаза. Под пристальным взглядом Раша у него на щеках проступил румянец. Эмоции, такие ясные, все написано на лице - смущение, возбуждение, стыд. От этого усиливался азарт, хотелось зайти дальше, заставить стонать, просить, вывернуть наизнанку. А потом посмотреть, что будет.  
Когда Раш подался вперед, почувствовал солоноватый запах, ему вдруг захотелось провести языком, чтобы вышло нежно, дразняще и на грани касания, но эта мысль показалась чересчур идиотской. Он взял член в рот, придерживая его рукой. Это было неудобно и слегка неприятно, Раш чувствовал, что из уголка рта стекает слюна. Собственная неуверенность злила. Волосы упали на лицо, и Николас раздраженно отбросил их свободной рукой. Янг хрипло выругался, кое-как выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы:   
\- Да не так сильно, ты... черт!..  
От его дрожащего голоса Раша самого охватило возбуждение. Это было упоительное ощущение собственной власти, физического контроля над чужим телом и разумом. От откровенных стонов Янга его начало трясти.  
Он не то что не понял, скорее не обратил внимания на слова. Рука Янга легла ему на затылок и шею, но не так грубо как раньше. Движения полковника были неверными. Янг потянул его за волосы, не резко и не больно, просто заставляя уменьшить темп. Подался бедрами навстречу, чтобы войти глубже. Раш дернулся, чужая рука на затылке давила, отбирала контроль. Это было неприятно... и пугающе. Он выпустил член изо рта и отшатнулся назад, не обращая внимая на боль. Но Янг разжал руку, отпустил его. Губы полковника шевельнулись, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Просто подался назад, опираясь на руки, чуть шире развел колени. Движение и поза слишком непристойные, но, судя по рваному хриплому дыханию и полузакрытым глазам, Янгу уже все равно.   
Рашу тоже. Теперь он ласкал Янга рукой, движения стали менее резкими. И немного жалел, что нельзя притянуть ближе и заставить смотреть в глаза, когда Янг с хриплым стоном резко откинул назад голову. Когда судорожно напряженные руки Янга расслабились, он еще несколько секунд сидел без движения. И сейчас, когда к Янгу вновь должен был вернутся контроль над ситуацией, Раш вновь почувствовал себя неуверенно и по-дурацки. Он сидел на полу на коленях, держа испачканную руку на весу и не знал, что сказать или делать дальше. Раш почувствовал на себе взгляд Янга и напрягся. Он ожидал колкости или унизительного замечания. Но не того, что Янг просто наклонится, подхватит его под локти и вздернет на ноги, затащит на кровать.   
После прохладного воздуха комнаты его руки показались Рашу раскаленными. Янг толкнул его и заставил лечь на спину, а сам навис сверху, опираясь на согнутую в локте руку. Он так низко наклонился, что Николас почувствовал обжигающее дыхание у себя на щеке. Мысль о том, что Янг, должно быть, сейчас поцелует его, была пугающей и неприятной. Раш этого не хотел - чувствовать чужой рот, слишком жаркий и жадный. Он стиснул зубы и рывком отвернул лицо. Нет.   
Губы впились в кожу возле самого уха. Немного щекотно, немного больно. Раш поморщился, скорее напоказ.   
Губы сменились пальцами, Янг медленно провел рукой по его горлу и груди. Раш со стыдом понял, что откинул голову, подставляясь этим прикосновениям. Его удивило, что они были не злыми. Грубыми - да, особенно когда с силой впивались в тело, прощупывая выступающие под кожей ключицы, плечевые суставы. И бесцеремонными, как если бы Янг просто изучал его тело. Но все же не стремились причинить боль.   
Быть объектом изучения оказалось одновременно тревожно и в чем-то приятно. Горячая ладонь обхватила его член и Раш на миг забыл обо всем, кроме чисто физического ощущения удовольствия. Он ломко сглотнул, но тут же стиснул кулаки, заставил себя лежать неподвижно.   
Янг опустился на него, прижимая Раша к постели своим весом. Он продолжал поглаживать член, ласкать его, но эти прикосновения почти перестали регистрироваться. Слишком много было всего остального - горячее тело Янга, ощущение физической близости, тепла, чужого присутствия.   
Раш попытался отстранится, разорвать слишком тесный контакт, но Янг сгреб его свободной рукой в охапку и с силой притянул к себе. И он словно оказался в ловушке. Но кроме страха было что-то еще... Ощущение руки Янга на голой спине вдруг стало одуряюще ярким, таким сильным, что Раш едва смог подавить стон и вцепился ему в плечи, уже сам толком не зная, собирается прижаться еще теснее, или наоборот, оттолкнуть.   
Ощущения становились все ярче, почти невыносимыми. В ответ на прикосновения где-то глубоко в горле рождались короткие, рваные звуки. Ослепительная и обжигающая вспышка прокатилась по телу и Раш закусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть в голос.  
Несколько минут он лежал неподвижно, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Во рту был привкус крови. Николас чувствовал на себе взгляд Янга - это слегка беспокоило его, но придумать резкое замечание не было ни сил ни желания. Вместе с тем, он ощущал непривычное удовлетворенное спокойствие. Наконец Раш перевел взгляд на Янга - тот сидел в ногах постели и выглядел задумчивым и замкнутым.   
\- Ладно, я пойду.   
Янг молча кивнул.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Итак у нас есть... ( Янг бросил быстрый взгляд на таймер «Судьбы» ) четырнадцать часов. Атмосфера, температура и прочие факторы на планете приемлемы. Поэтому действуем согласно плану. Первые две группы отправляются сейчас и должны вернутся через два часа, остальные сохраняют готовность. Есть вопросы?

Вопросов не было. Полковник жестом подозвал собственную группу - в нее входили сержант Грир, Камилла, Броуди и нервного вида мужчина из гражданских, с которым Янг раньше мало сталкивался. Другие члены экипажа уже собирались группками вокруг командиров, не занятые в первом десанте расходились по своим делам.  
У консоли управления вратами что-то проверяли Илай и Раш. Янг невольно задержал взгляд на Раше, обратив внимание, что его лицо совсем посерело и осунулось от усталости. Ученый слегка кривился и тер висок, словно боролся с надоевшей головной болью. Последние дни Раш практически не отрывался от компьютеров, пытаясь выяснить, в чем причина отказа систем корабля. Но безрезультатно. И с каждым днем становился все более нервным, дерганным, так что Янг начал беспокоится. Он еще не забыл, что в первые дни после появления на «Судьбе» Николас Раш довел себя до истощения, пытаясь одновременно работать, обходится без сна и бороться с никотиновой ломкой. 

\- Раш! Ты идешь с нами. 

Ученый недовольно нахмурился.

\- Я понимаю, что вы не в состоянии выжить на корабле без моих знаний, полковник, но хотя бы в десанте?..

\- Это приказ.- тоном « не обсуждается» отрезал Янг, даже не пытаясь ответить на колкость. За ядовитым тоном и сарказмом ученого он видел усталого, измотанного проблемами человека. Заставить Раша пойти отдохнуть не представлялось возможным, и полковник решил что неплохо было бы хотя бы заставить его отвлечься от проблем на несколько часов.

\- У меня более чем достаточно дел на корабле...

\- Я сказал: это приказ. 

Раш готов был спорить и дальше, но под настойчивым взглядом Янга сдался и устало махнул рукой. Это уже было знаком того, насколько он вымотан. 

\- Наша задача - найти известь для системы жизнеобеспечения, а также любые съедобные растения или животных. Держатся рядом, далеко не отходить. Смотреть в оба.

\- Может быть там будет на кого поохотится!- с энтузиазмом провозгласил Грир. - Мясо! Я хочу мяска! 

Янг кивнул ему, благодарный сержанту за оптимизм. Последние дни были тяжелыми. Измотанные постоянными поломками систем, частыми кошмарами и тревогой люди начали впадать в отчаяние.

\- Только не забывайте соблюдать осторожность! Это неизвестная планета и мы видели только несколько десятком метров вокруг врат через кино. Неизвестно, что может ожидать нас дальше. 

На этом Янг счел импровизированный брифинг законченным и шагнул в светящуюся поверхность врат. 

Солнце ослепило его. Жаркое, более желтое чем земное, но невыносимо теплое и яркое. Полковник заслонил рукой глаза и солнечные лучи пробивались между пальцами, глаза слезились от яркого света, но это было прекрасно. И все, кто выходил за ним из врат первые несколько секунд смотрели, щурясь, на солнце. 

Врата были расположены между невысоких гор. Кое-где росли чахлые и невзрачные кустики с серо-зеленой листвой. Странно низкое небо отливало у горизонта зеленоватым. 

Раш вышел последним, когда Янг уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы связаться с «Судьбой» и попросить дать ученому пинка для ускорения. В ярком солнечном свете еще сильнее бросалась в глаза его бледность и синяки под глазами.

Янг пошел вперед, выбирая направление. Сержант Грир занял место в арьегарде их маленькой группы. Хотя полковник держался настороже - он слишком хорошо сознавал насколько опасной может быть новая планета - какая-то часть его наслаждалась этой прогулкой под теплым, пусть и чужим, солнцем. 

Они шли около часа. Местность становилась все менее проходимой, скалы стали круче, кое-где приходилось перелезать через завалы камней и песка. Янг краем глаза следил за Рашем, Камиллой и гражданским, но пока они без труда поддерживали заданный темп. Хмурое лицо Раша постепенно смягчилось и он не меньше остальных наслаждался теплом и светом. 

\- Прогулка на планету, пусть даже короткая, оказывает благотворное влияние,- заметила Камилла, когда Янг помогал ей залезть на крутой уступ. - Хотя на мой вкус здесь слегка пыльно и чересчур много песка. 

\- Боитесь запачкаться?- добродушно подколол ее Янг.

\- Учитывая, что со сменой гардероба у нас туго...

Кажется, прогулка действительно помогала.

Никаких следов животной жизни не было заметно, ( Грир вполголоса проворчал что-то вроде " опять никакой еды") как и необходимой им извести. Однако планета выглядела вполне безопасной и Янг не спешил поворачивать назад. У них еще было немного времени. 

\- Эй, если мы хотим найти необходимые запасы для системы жизнеобеспечения, а не просто бездумно побегать по планете размахивая пушками, то я бы предложил спуститься туда,- Раш указал на расщелину, ведущую вниз, к углублению между скал. 

\- Местность похожа на высохшее озеро,- негромко пояснил Броуди, привычно игнорируя язвительный тон Раша. - Однако спуск довольно крутой. 

\- Это м-может быть оп-пасно...- полузнаковый гражданский не проявлял никакого энтузиазма.

\- Тогда держитесь в стороне,- поморщился полковник. - нужно проверить что там...

\- Там просто спуск к озеру,- раздраженно заметил Николас и пошел вперед, игнорируя окрик Янга: «Стой. Раш!.. » Полковник не собирался ни позволять пренебрежение правилами безопасности, ни развершать ему идти первым - какой бы мирной не казалась планета, на ней могли поджидать сюрпризы. Он быстрым шагом поспешил за ученым, но вдруг услышал странный шум - низкий, почти неслышный, а скорее ощущавшийся телом звук. Все обернулись в поисках источника звука - Камилла испуганно, Раш скорее с недоумением. Янг вначале услышал предостерегающий возглас Грира, а потом заметил, как дрогнула возвышавшаяся над ними скала. 

Все произошло мгновенно. Край скалы сдвинулся и с шумом покатился вниз по наклонной плоскости горы, задев ущелье, куда полетели камни, песок и осколки породы. Янг почувствовал укол дикого страха, словно ледяным острием в горло, когда увидел, что под градом камней Раш согнулся, закрывая голову руками. На секунду Янгу показалось что рушится вся гора. Он, не раздумывая, бросился к Рашу, сгреб его в охапку, оттащил к противоположному, более крепкому краю расщелины. Тяжелый осколок породы саданул Янга по плечу, но он даже не почувствовал боли. Неожиданно почва поехала вниз, Раш вцепился в его руку, пытаясь удержатся на ногах. Они оба упали, Янг задохнулся от удара об землю, но Раша не выпустил. 

Все закончилось так же неожиданно как и началось. Последние камешки еще стучали, но движение земли прекратилось. После шума и стука сыпавшихся камней, тишина казалась оглушающей. В висках стучала кровь. Янг осознал, что все еще держит Раша, крепко прижав к себе, заслоняя рукой его лицо и голову.

Янг медленно отпустил его и приподнялся на локте. Он почувствовал, как каменная крошка скатывается со спины. Раш не шевелился. Полковник осторожно перевернул его на спину. Над бровью у Николаса была большая ссадина, очевидно один из камней все же задел и оглушил его. Янг легонько похлопал его по щеке, пытаясь привести в чувство. 

\- Раш... Эй, очнись. Просыпайся.

Отсутствие реакции вызвало у Янга приступ страха, но потом Раш пошевелился, попытался приподняться, видимо еще толком не осознав что произошло. Он часто моргал, глаза слезились от пыли и песка.

\- Что здесь... Оползень? 

\- Да. Ты в порядке? - 

\- В порядке. Вроде бы. - голос у Раша был неуверенный и слегка удивленный. Янг обнял его за плечи и помог сесть. Раш убрал упавшие на глаза волосы, провел рукой по лицу, стирая пыль. Он вздрогнул и тихонько зашипел он боли, когда пальцы наткнулись на ссадины на лбу. 

\- Осторожней. - Янг отвел его руку и осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к лицу рядом с раной. - Опасным не выглядит, но по возвращении покажешься ТиДжей. 

\- Ладно. - к удивлению Янга Раш не стал спорить. Он ошеломленно смотрел на полковника. Они сидели на земле, близко друг к другу и Янг все еще поддерживал его за плечи. Это было привычное ощущение - угловатое тело под рукой, острые выступы костей. Им обоим нужны были эти несколько секунд - отдышатся, понять, что все закончилось благополучно. Раш морщился - очевидно голова сильно болела, но всматривался в лицо Янга со свойственным ему пристальным вниманием. Словно искал ответ на какую-то загадку. 

Только теперь Янг оглянулся на остальных. Они стояли довольно далеко в стороне - очевидно Грир велел отойти, опасаясь, чтобы группа не попала под обвал. Выполнил его, Янга, обязанность - позаботился о вверенных ему людях. В то время как он наплевал на свои обязанности командира, потому что... Потому что до чертиков испугался, представив, что может сделать с Рашем каменная лавина. 

Полковник резко встал, плечо отозвалось тупой болью. Грир уже подбежал к ним. 

\- Вы в порядке, сэр?

\- Да, сержант. Молодец,- негромко прибавил он и Грир расплылся в улыбке. 

Остальные члены группы окружили Янга, немного испуганные и одновременно обрадованные тем, что он в порядке. Янг несколькими словами успокоил их, хотя вовсе не чувствовал себя в порядке. Не после того как потерял самообладание настолько что забыл о долге, потому что испугался так сильно, как не боялся наверное никогда в своей жизни. Забыл о вверившихся ему людях, из-за этого самоуверенного, эгоистичного...

\- Что это было?- негромко и зло спросил Янг оборачиваясь к Рашу. Тот уже успел подняться и теперь отряхивал песок с одежды. Мрачный взгляд Янга заставил его вздрогнуть и лицо Раша на секунду стало виноватым. 

\- Какого черта было соваться первому? Сколько раз был инструктаж перед десантом за этот год? Сначала военные проверяют местность! Проверяют! Какого черта, Раш??! У тебя совсем ума нет? Эта чертова скала могла раскатать в лепешку...

В первый миг Раш отступил на шаг. На лице отразилось удивление, растерянность и легкий испуг, но он овладел собой и не пытался перебить или остановить полковника. Просто позволял ему ругаться, и слушал так, словно за резкими словами Янга видел что-то еще. 

Янг осекся, когда понял что сорвался на крик. Он вдруг сообразил, как глупо и странно выглядит со стороны.

\- Я приказал остановится, - уже спокойнее добавил он. 

Янг ждал, что Раш сейчас съязвит по поводу приказов, ждал саркастичной усмешки и ядовитого тона. Но Николас вдруг улыбнулся - едва заметно, но этого хватило чтобы черты его лица смягчились и стали добрее и негромко произнес: 

\- Спасибо, полковник. 

Только сейчас Янг заметил что всеобщее внимание сосредоточено на них и краска бросилась ему в лицо. Теперь, когда страх отступил, он осознал, как случившееся должно было выглядеть со стороны. Ведь все видели как он безрассудно повел себя, как был озабочен безопасностью Раша, а под конец наорал на него. Все это было слишком личным. Он понял, что только что выдал себя и ощутил приступ липкой, унизительной паники и стыда при мысли о том, что кто-то может догадаться... 

Нужно сделать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Что все в порядке. 

\- Как вернемся - отправляйся в лазарет,- приказал он, чтобы закончить разговор. 

Раш пожал плечами, мол, еще одно глупое правило, но спорить не стал. Наоборот, Янг заметил легкий кивок, который означал что ученый подчинится приказу. Это было по меньшей мере необычно. 

Янг пошел назад, к кораблю. Погруженный в мрачные мысли, он не обратил внимания на направленный на него пристальный и задумчивый взгляд Камиллы.  
Вернувшись, Янг с удивлением понял, что воспринимает полумрак и прохладу корабля как облегчение после жары и слепящего солнца. Он проследил за отправкой следующих групп, предупредил их, чтобы остерегались оползней. Его отряд разошелся по своим делам и Янг немного успокоился. Они вели себя как обычно. Может быть, все объяснили его реакцию обычным беспокойством? Янг не скрывал, что тяжело переживает смерть членов экипажа "Судьбы". Да скорее всего так и есть. Его поведение можно объяснить тревогой командира, не более. Все в порядке. 

Янг оставил Скотта дежурить в зале врат, приказав немедленно сообщить, если что-то случится. Он намеревался пойти в медотсек, но вспомнил, что ТиДжей несколько минут назад доложила ему, что с Рашем все в порядке и отправилась в десант с одной из групп. Пополнение лекарственных препаратов было едва ли не большим приоритетом чем еда.

У себя в каюте Янг смыл пыль и подсохшую кровь. Затем достал припрятанную на черный день флягу со спиртом и, морщась, прижег ссадины на руках. На плече обнаружился большой синяк, но боль была не сильной и не мешала двигать рукой. 

В этот момент в дверь постучали. На пороге стоял Раш. 

\- Я хотел бы поговорить. 

Янга сразу насторожил его напряженный голос и то, как Раш предпочитал не встречаться с ним взглядом.

\- Что случилось?

\- Есть нечто, что ты должен знать... о поломках в системах корабля. 

\- Так... Я слушаю.

Еще до того, как ученый что-либо сказал, Янг догадался, что дело плохо. Быстрые нервные движения Раша, то как он облизывал губы и колебался, прежде чем начать говорить.... Таким Янг его, пожалуй, еще не видел.

\- Мы смогли починить часть систем корабля, но далеко не все. Многие слишком сложны, чтобы мы смогли восстановить их... Мы еще толком не понимаем их принцип действия. Одним словом... на «Судьбе» отказала навигационная система. У нас нет курса. 

Новая беда. Янга охватило пугающее ощущение полной неизвестности, заставив его вспомнить первые дни на "Судьбе". Раньше они подчинялись цели, заложенной Древними в корабль. Теперь у "Сульбы" нет курса. А что будет с ними? Возможно удастся развернуть корабль, продолжить курс назад, а может быть они погибнут вместе с кораблем? Приняв его молчание за непонимание ситуации, Раш прибавил:

\- Это означает, что корабль не войдет в ФТЛ. Мы навсегда остнемся здесь и через какое-то время, когда ресурсы корабля подойдут к концу, он начнет падать на солнце.

Раш впервые встретился взглядом с Янгом и в его глазах был страх. Тщательно скрываемый, но все же прорвавшийся наружу страх того, что это путешествие закончилось. 

\- Как давно сломана система навигации?

\- Что?.. - Раш не сразу переключился на заданный вопрос.- Она полетела одной из первых.

\- Тогда почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас?

Раш напрягся и его ответ прозвучал почти как оправдание. 

\- Я надеялся, что в системах корабля есть запасной алгоритм на случай аварии или поломки, который проложит курс после выхода на последние координаты. Но этого не случилось. 

Янг шагнул к нему и негромко, но жестко сказал:

\- В следующий раз о проблемах подобного рода я хочу знать немедленно. 

Он ждал какой-то реакции, вызова, взрыва раздражения и злости, но Раш только кивнул. Янг понял, что ничто, кроме дальнейшей судьбы их путешествия его сейчас не волнует. То, что Раш пришел к нему с этой проблемой, признался не только в собственной беспомощности перед ней, но и в том, что утаивал информацию, было знаком того, что он в отчаянии. По его заметному напряжению, по выражению лица было видно, что Раш опасается последствий. Это было неудивительно - учитывая их предыдущие столкновения. Скорее Янга удивляло, что Раш вообще пришел к нему, а не пытается до последнего решить вопрос самостоятельно. И полковник решил оставить вопрос скрытой информации на потом.

\- Ты сказал, что «Судьба» начнет падать на солнце. Когда это произойдет?

\- Нескоро. При разумной экономии энергии у нас будет несколько месяцев... если постоянно поддерживать врата открытыми - несколько недель. 

Янг облегченно вздохнул. По крайней мере у них еще есть время. 

\- Кто-то еще знает об этом? Команда мостика, Илай? - это был скорее риторический вопрос.

\- Нет. Никто. 

\- Ясно.

Янг поднял с кровати брошенную туда куртку. 

\- Пойдем.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? - подозрительно спросил Раш.

\- Прежде чем нам придется покинуть корабль и эвакуироваться на планету - а возможно нам придется - я хочу быть уверенным, что мы сделали все, для того, чтобы вернуть его на курс. Может быть кто-то из команды мостика предложит выход. 

\- У Илая бывают... интересные идеи.

\- Да. Интересно, ты когда-нибудь поймешь, что не все проблемы можно и нужно решать в одиночку?


	5. Chapter 5

Янг легонько подтолкнул Раша к выходу из каюты. Ученый молча повиновался. Он обдумывал предстоящую беседу, ведь за короткое время нужно было быстро, а главное, понятно для остальных изложить результаты проделанной работы.   
Янг тем временем вызвал Метта.   
\- Скотт? Илай с тобой?  
\- Да. - от близости врат рация неприятно потрескивала.   
\- Передай, что он нужен мне немедленно!  
Через пол часа все собрались. Не слишком довольный Илай, которого Янг фактически отозвал с десанта, Хлоя, взволнованная Парк, Волкер. Слегка в стороне сидел Броуди. Все были взволнованы, непонимающе смотрели на Янга. Раш сел у стола. Вопросы Илая он проигнорировал.   
\- У нас возникла проблема. - без предисловий начал полковник. - И я хочу чтобы вы предложили мне выход. Раш?..

 

Взгляды собравшихся обратились к Николасу. Он обвел взглядом комнату и устало, почти равнодушно сказал:  
\- На «Судьбе» отказали многие системы и одна из них - навигация. Корабль не может продолжать свой путь, потому что у нас нет курса. Мы останемся в пространстве данной солнечной системы, пока ресурс корабля не будет исчерпан.  
\- А потом?- тихонько спросила Лиза. Раш нахмурился и уже хотел резко ответить ей, но Илай вскочил на ноги:  
\- Стойте! Стойте, стойте. Основной обвал систем произошел уже давно! Почему мы узнали только сейчас?  
Раш хотел ответить, но Илай даже не дал ему сказать ни слова:  
\- Вы знали об этом с самого начала, да? И опять от нас скрывали! Вы уже забыли, к чему это привело в прошлый раз?!  
Раш резко поднялся, опираясь ладонями о поверхность стола, подался вперед, его лицо было искажено злостью  
\- Я не обязан перед вами отчитываться, мистер Уоллес! Да я знал, и знал бы любой, кто удосужился провести проверку систем! Все это время я потратил на поиски решения...  
\- И вы его не нашли, а теперь...  
\- Илай, Раш! - Янг прикрикнул на спорщиков. - Сейчас не время спорить об этом. Нам нужно вернуть «Судьбу» на курс. Почините эту чертову навигацию!  
\- Но позвольте, он же...  
\- Мистер Волкер! - В голосе полковника прорезался металл. - Я сказал - у нас есть более важные проблемы!  
Под пристальным взглядом Янга Волкер пожал плечами и отвел взгляд, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Раш сел на место, но все еще был сердит  
\- Ладно, ладно... - Илай примиряюще поднял руки. - Я понял что у нас проблема. Доктор Раш, вы сказали что работали над ней?  
\- Я мало что могу сказать,- Раш покачал головой. - Мне не удалось выяснить причину обвала систем. Система навигации полностью прекратила работу. Расчет курса не идет.   
\- Можно попробовать ее перезагрузить.   
\- Илай, ты думаешь, я сам до этого не додумался?   
За что Янг всегда уважал Илая - парнишка легко не сдавался. Он проигнорировал едкий сарказм Раша и сосредоточился на работе.  
\- Может быть, если задать новую конечную точку расчета, сообразуясь с данными предварительного курса... - несмело предложила Лиза Парк.   
\- Я пытался. Перепробовал около десятка координат на разном расстоянии прыжка. Использовал данные корабля-сеятеля.   
\- Может ей просто не хватает ресурса. Ну знаете там, оперативной памяти...   
На это предположение Волкера Раш даже не стал отвечать, только обжег его взглядом.  
\- Такое ощущение, что вам доставляет удовольствие доказывать что выхода нет! - вспылил тот. Раш ядовито усмехнулся.  
\- О, да,- с непередаваемым сарказмом согласился он. - Я же просто так убил шесть суток непрерывной работы. А теперь мы проверим все ваши дурацкие идеи и потеряем еще столько же..   
Янг нарочито громко кашлянул. Когда взгляды собравшихся обратились к нему, полковник поинтересовался:  
\- Я что, постоянно должен стоять здесь и дергать за поводок, чтобы вы работали, а не ссорились?   
Раш, Волкер и Илай наградили его одинаково возмущенными взглядами, но замечание подействовало. Вскоре обсуждение перешло в научный аспект и Янг перестал следить за разговором. Он отступил в сторону, оперся спиной о стену. И вскоре поймал себя на том, что наблюдает за Рашем - как тот говорит и нервно жестикулирует, трет ладонью лицо, пытаясь немного отогнать усталость, фыркает и сердито огрызается, хмурится, пытаясь оценить очередную идею.   
Задумавшись, Янг не заметил как спор опять пошел на повышенных тонах. Из раздумий его вырвал возглас Волкера:  
\- Почему вы вообще думаете, что это возможно - починить настолько сложную систему? Мы до сих пор не понимаем, как работает этот корабль, как вы можете надеяться...  
Судя по разочарованным и расстроенным лицам они не смогли ничего придумать. Янг решил, что стоит вмешаться.  
\- Ладно, ребята, уже поздно и это был длинный день. Сроки пока не критичны, поэтому у вас есть шесть часов на отдых... И я надеюсь, после этого появятся идеи получше.   
Все начали расходится. Янг заметил, что несколько человек собрались вокруг Илая, видимо переспрашивали что-то.  
Раш остался сидеть, тяжело опираясь локтями на стол. Он заслонил глаза ладонью, чтобы спрятать лицо, и Янг мог видеть только губы, кривящиеся как от боли.   
Янг медленно приблизился. Он не был уверен, что сейчас лучше - остаться с Рашем или уйти, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил.   
Но что-то не отпускало его. То, как Раш сидел, его ссутуленные плечи и опущенная голова, мелко дрожащие худые пальцы... Он выглядел надломленным, беспомощным. Отчаявшимся.   
Поколебавшись, Янг коснулся его плеча. Николас вздрогнул и плечи у него мгновенно напряглись.   
\- Это я,- тихо напомнил Янг. Он ожидал, что Раш встанет и отойдет в сторону или сбросит его руку, но тот только сильнее ссутулился, словно рука у него на плече была тяжелой, как камень.  
\- Послушай... Это еще не конец. Мы... - полковник сам толком не знал, что пытается сказать. Ладонью он ощущал сотрясавшую Раша дрожь. Янг медленно провел ладонью по плечу, пытаясь то ли согреть, то ли помочь расслабится.   
\- Ничего не вышло, верно?- быстрым, каким-то надломленным голосом проговорил Раш. - Вполне ожидаемо... Вряд ли они что-то придумают. Есть немного времени, но...  
Раш умолк, даже не закончив фразу, заслонившие лицо пальцы сжались сильнее, впились в висок. Янг продолжал размеренно поглаживать его плечи. Он боялся нарушить молчание, потому что чувствовал - скажи он сейчас что-то не так и Раш сорвется, потеряет последние остатки контроля. Полковник не знал, что делать, кроме как предложить свое присутствие и поддержку.  
Постепенно Раш немного расслабился и осторожно убрал руку от лица. Но стоило Янгу обнять его за плечи и попытаться мягко притянуть к себе, как все тело Раша вновь словно окаменело, лежавшие на крышке стола руки напряглись. Эверетт замер. Он понял, что невольно напугал или смутил Раша. Но прежде чем Янг убрал руку, Раш прислонился головой к его боку. Движение вышло неловким и неуверенным. Янг печально улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. Послушался вздох, то ли усталый, то ли раздраженный и Раш пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее.   
Янг продолжал медленно поглаживать его по плечу. Чувствовалось, что от этой простой ласки Раш постепенно расслабляется.  
\- Послушай,- Янг легонько сжал пальцы, чтобы привлечь внимание к своим словам. - Все образуется. Мы выбирались из худших проблем, поймем как решить и эту. Ты не один. Вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем, поверь мне.   
Это прозвучало слишком наивно и беспомощно и Янг ждал, что Раш сейчас съязвит, скажет что-то едкое, как он умеет. Но тот ничего не сказал, только сильнее прижался к нему. Их обоих охватила какая-то уютная полудрема. Янг чувствовал тепло, исходящее от чужого тела, он продолжал гладить Раша по плечам, по спине. Во всем этом было что-то, чего ему давно недоставало. Слишком давно.  
Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Янг заставил себя вернутся в реальность. Раш наконец расслабился и тут же начал засыпать прямо здесь. Янг легонько встряхнул его за плечо.   
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть. Иди поспи, завтра будет трудный день. У нас есть проблема, которую нужно решить.  
Раш медленно отстранился и встал. Он задержался, полусонно озираясь вокруг, посмотрел на Янга с нотками растерянности и колебания, словно хотел сказать что-то но не знал как.   
***  
Янг проснулся резко, словно от толчка. Его окружала темнота, и на секунду полковник не мог сказать, открыты ли у него глаза. Эверетт не помнил, что его разбудило, но чувствовал неясную тревогу.  
Кто-то забарабанил в дверь и полковник рывком сел с мыслью " что еще случилось?" Видимо этот стук и разбудил его. Янг включил свет и лампа разогнала темноту неровными полосами.   
За дверью стояли Илай и Хлоя, возбужденные, но не испуганные. Видимо, ничего опасного не произошло. Увидев хмурого, растрепанного со сна полковника Хлоя смутилась и отступила назад.   
\- Мы вас разбудили?  
Янг мотнул головой, мол неважно. Он с трудом подавил зевок и поспешил узнать причину бесцеремонной побудки - чтобы, если это не грозит немедленным уничтожением корабля, вернутся в постель.  
\- В чем дело?  
Ребята переглянулись и ответил ему Илай:  
\- Мы придумали, то есть, я хочу сказать, это была идея Хлои, но...  
Полковник жестом прервал его.   
\- Ближе к делу.   
\- Мы придумали как запустить Судьбу!  
Сон как рукой сняло. Янг, ошарашенный подобным заявлением перевел взгляд на Хлою. Девочка, должно быть, приняла его удивление за недоверие, потому что упрямо прикусила губу и принялась объяснять:  
\- Помните, мы смогли заставить "Судьбу" сойти с проложенного курса, когда доктор Раш остался на планете-пустыне? Тогда у меня получилось развернуть корабль вручную. У нас есть опорные точки курса кораблей-сеятелей и если взять их за основу и рассчитать курс самим... Это долго и очень сложно, но я думаю мы сможем...  
С точки зрения Янга это звучало разумно. Если в том сумасшествии они смогли развернуть корабль, то сейчас, когда в запасе достаточно времени, тем более должно сработать. По крайней мере из всех озвученных идей он поставил бы на эту.   
\- Молодцы! Хорошая мысль. ( Хлоя расплылась в улыбке) Но сказать, насколько она сработает, может только Раш. Я позову его, а вы найдите Парк, Волкера и Броуди.   
Янг шел по пустым коридорам Судьбы, направляясь к каюте Раша. Он глубоко задумался. Полковник был обеспокоен тем, насколько серьезно Раш отнесется к предложению Хлои.   
Ученый никогда не склонен был доверять чужому мнению. Как знать, думал Янг, может быть в том, что предлагали Волкер или Парк было рациональное зерно, но Раш отмел все их идеи... Потому что считает их недостаточно умными. Или потому что был раздражен, напуган, в отчаянии?   
Но от поиска решения зависел дальнейший полет Судьбы и Янг решил, что в такой ситуации Раш не упустит шанс, даже если он будет один из миллиона. И все же, думал полковник, хорошо, что именно он расскажет об идее Хлои. Янг даже себе не признался бы, что хочет сам рассказать Рашу новость, чтобы увидеть его лицо.   
Раш открыл ему сразу же. Судя по всему он еще не ложился. Николас даже не спросил, что ему нужно, просто отступил, приглашая Янга войти. Полковник покачал головой и ему показалось, что он увидел тень разочарования, мелькнувшую в глазах Раша. Янг перешел к делу.   
\- Хлоя придумала, как решить проблему с навигацией.   
Как он и опасался, Раш просто скептически усмехнулся.  
\- Еще одна бесполезная идея?  
\- Тебе решать,- спокойно ответил Янг. - но это именно Хлоя смогла развернуть Судьбу чтобы забрать тебя с планеты Малис.   
Он коротко изложил то, что предложила Хлоя.   
Раш нахмурился, его усталое лицо оживилось. Янг видел как он что-то подсчитывает в уме, оценивает, перебирает варианты - взгляд Раша рассеянно блуждал, губы шевелились, словно он тихонько и очень быстро говорил что-то. Наконец Раш порывисто кивнул, его лицо теперь выражало нетерпеливый интерес. Полковник невольно улыбнулся этой перемене.   
\- Я хочу услышать подробнее.   
Янг кивнул.   
\- Я так и думал. Илай и Хлоя должны собрать остальных. Пойдем.   
Когда они шли рядом по коридору, полковник поймал взгляд Раша, направленный на него.  
Илай и Хлоя сделали то, что не смогли сделать ученые. Они придумали способ обойти поломку навигационной системы. Теперь вся команда мостика была занята сложнейшими расчетами: пользуясь компьютером только для отдельных операций они прокладывали курс Судьбы. По замыслу Раша прыжок должен был вывести их к ближайшей солнечной системе на одной из планет которой были установлены врата.   
Тем временем остальные исследовали планету. На ней нашлись съедобные растения, а когда Янг отправил шаттл исследовать большую область поверхности, то и материалы для систем корабля.   
Раш пропадал то на мостике, то в инженерном отсеке. Стены в прилегающем коридоре опять были покрыты уравнениями, словно школьная доска. Иногда он появлялся в столовой - ел, не отрываясь от блокнота, даже не замечая что именно, выпивал крепкий чай который они наловчились заваривать из местных трав и уходил.   
Когда Янг поздно вечером заглянул в инженерный отсек. За исключением Раша там никого не было - видимо все уже разошлись на отдых.   
Николас стоял, склонившись над компьютером. Он тяжело опирался локтем на край панели. Услышав шаги, Раш бросил быстрый взгляд, проверяя кто пришел и сразу вернулся к работе.   
Янг медленно подошел, остановился рядом. Из-за плеча Раша ему был виден экран, но покрывавшие его уравнения и символы языка древних ни о чем не говорили полковнику.   
\- Я зашел узнать как дела.   
Раш обернулся через плечо и поморщился, когда затекшая спина отозвалась болью.   
\- Расчет курса космического корабля - сложная задача, полковник,- с ехидцей, словно объяснял прописные истины несмышленышу, произнес ученый.   
\- " Узнать как дела" , а не послушать лекцию для новобранцев, Раш! - Янг даже не потрудился придать голосу серьезности. Раш усмехнулся уголком губ. Непривычное это было зрелище для Янга - когда Раш улыбался вот так, без презрения или ехидства, с добродушной хитринкой. Ученый подвинулся, чтобы Эверетту был виден экран.   
Янг положил руку ему на плечо и наклонился к экрану. Он ожидал пояснений к высветившимся цифрам, но Раш молчал и полковник повернулся к нему. Их взгляды встретились. Лицо Раша было совсем близко и он смотрел на Янга с удивлением и ожиданием.   
Это был странный взгляд. Словно на секунду приподнялась непроницаемая маска и открыла спрятанное за вечным раздражением, сарказмом и грубостью - жажду тепла, близости и доверия, простого человеческого общения, прикосновений. Он мягко провел рукой по спине Раша, и почувствовал, как Николас тянется за его прикосновением.   
Но Раш неожиданно вздрогнул и резко отвернулся.   
\- Я сообщу, когда будут результаты,- сообщил он хриплым, отрывистым голосом, но Янг заметил, что, хоть Раш и не смотрел больше на него, но все же не сделал движения чтобы сбросить его руку. Янг на мгновение задержал ладонь между лопатками, прежде чем убрать ее.   
\- Хорошо. Сообщай, как идут дела.   
Раш кивнул, так и не посмотрев на него.   
\- Мне нужно работать,- сказал он с легким раздражением.


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://www.radikal.ru)

Глава 6  
На мостике было пусто и тихо - все еще отсыпались после вчерашней вечеринки. Но Раш был этому рад. Ему нравилось работать одному, в тишине. На приборные панели ложились отсветы энергетического щита, играли бликами, мягко светились экраны. В такие моменты казалось, что вся "Судьба", целиком и полностью, принадлежит ему.  
Сегодня даже стоящая перед ним задача не казалась такой уж невыполнимой. Сложной - да, но он был готов принять этот вызов. Раш вдруг поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Это было странно - ощущать спокойное тепло где-то на краю сознания.  
Дверь с едва слышным шелестом открылась, вошедший зацепился за косяк и сдавленно выругался. Раш торопливо стер с лица улыбку.  
\- Общение с сержантом Гриром явно расширяет твой словарный запас, Илай,- заметил Раш, оборачиваясь к нему. Как и следовало ожидать, парнишка залился краской и с трудом выдавил " здрасте". Он отвел глаза и замялся, пытаясь придумать нейтральную тему для беседы. Вышло не очень хорошо:  
\- А что вы тут делаете так рано?  
\- Мы сумели проложить отрезок курса - и это хорошо, но ни на секунду не приблизило нас к решению основной проблемы - восстановлению работы систем корабля. Поэтому нечего стоять, у нас много работы. - Раш предпочел сразу перейти к делу. Илай явно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.  
\- Что нужно делать?  
\- Я хочу чтобы ты последовательно проверил все работающие программы "Судьбы". Нужно знать с чем мы остались.  
\- Ладно. - Илай нахмурился, чтобы сосредоточится на работе сегодня ему нужно было больше усилий чем обычно. Раш некоторое время наблюдал за ним. Он бы предпочел не поднимать вопрос о сцене, свидетелем которой Илай вчера стал, но знал, что оставлять все вот так будет неправильно.  
\- Вот что, Илай... Насчет вчерашнего. - Он вдруг почувствовал себя не менее смущенным чем Уоллес, слова подбирались с трудом. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что на корабле сформировался замкнутый социум. Здесь мало новостей, и любые слухи...  
\- Я никому не скажу,- перебил его Илай. - Я не думаю, что это... В общем, это ваше личное дело, ваше и полковника Янга. Я никому не скажу.  
Некоторое время Раш рассеянно изучал экран перед собой - слова Илая неожиданно ярко воскресили картину вчерашнего вечера и у него сбилось дыхание, стоило вспомнить необычно нежные прикосновения Янга, его губы и руки на своей коже. Наконец ученый тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания и ответил:  
\- Спасибо, Илай.  
Уоллес скорчил удивленную гримасу - не так уж часто ему приходилось слышать от доктора Раша что-то похожее на благодарность - но промолчал. Медленно собирались остальные - Лиза и Волкер тоже не горели ээнтузиазмом работать, но прохлаждаться было некогда.  
Янг появился на мостике последним, и выглядел так, словно провел ночь в кошмарах. Он поздоровался, суше чем всегда, и спросил, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:  
\- Что у нас происходит?  
\- Сейчас идет проверка работающих систем. Когда мы узнаем, с чем остались я планирую отключить все не задействованные в данный момент подсистемы и проследить за работой компьютеров. Нужно понять, откуда пошел сбой.  
Раш подошел и оперся на консоль возле капитанского кресла. Он ожидал, что Янг кивнет ему, но полковник только бросил быстрый взгляд и ощутимо напрягся.  
\- Ужасно выглядишь,- негромко добавил Раш вместо приветствия. Почему-то очень хотелось завязать разговор с Янгом, а еще больше - коснуться его плеча. Янг с удивлением покосился на него, но потом нахмурился, отворачиваясь.  
\- Много думал.  
\- Тебе это явно не на пользу.  
\- Работайте,- бросил полковник. - Я хочу знать, что здесь происходит раньше, чем очередная беда на нас свалится.  
Такой реакции Николас не ожидал. Янг поймал его растерянный взгляд и казалось, что он сейчас улыбнется, но полковник нахмурился еще сильнее.  
\- В чем дело?  
Раш даже себе не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Но прежде чем успел что-то сказать, его позвал Илай:  
\- Доктор Раш?  
\- Что?.. - ученый подошел и склонился над экраном. По тому как он хмыкнул и отстранил Илая, Янг понял, там что-то важное.  
\- Вы что-то нашли?- он не выдержал и подошел к ученым, заглянул через плечо Раша на экран, словно надеялся понять, что они там нашли.  
\- Пока нет.- задумчиво протянул Раш. Он выпрямился, привычно отвел волосы с глаз.- Но думаю скоро найдем.  
Янг вдруг сообразил, что они стоят почти вплотную друг к другу и отступил назад. Раш ничего не сказал, хотя по его лицу пробежала тень, только пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
Полковник сам не знал, что он делает.  
Янг недолго оставался на мостике. Здесь он ничем не мог помочь, а на корабле хватало других проблем. Кроме того, присутствие Раша, его необычно благодушное настроение смущало. Казалось, что все заметят эту разницу, и зададутся вопросом, что случилось.  
Трудно сохранить тайну в небольшом экипаже. Янг сам на себя злился за резкость, с которой ответил Николасу, но иначе не мог. Лучше было на время уйти, подождать пока он не перестанет чувствовать себя выставленным напоказ перед несколькими парами навостренных ушей. Янг понимал, что виновато скорее его воображение, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Писк рации он воспринял скорее с мрачным удовлетворением - вот тебе и повод погрузится в насущные дела.  
\- Полковник Янг, это Скотт. У нас проблема в столовой.  
\- Сейчас буду.  
Уже почти на пороге его догнала Камилла.  
\- Что тут происходит?  
\- Я и сам пока не знаю!  
Столовая выглядела так, словно тут дрались. Скамьи были опрокинуты, посуда на полу, посреди комнаты лужа. Среди всего этого месива стоял рядовой Джефферсон, босой, всклокоченный, с полубезумными глазами. Он сжимал в руке нож, когда-то боевой, но уже давно перекочевавший в столовую на хозяйственные нужды. Грир прикрывал ТиДжей, а Скотт пытался уговорить рядового опустить оружие. Несколько человек, в основном гражданских, стояли у стены, но молчали и не вмешивались.  
\- Что случилось, лейтенант? - тихо спросил Янг.  
\- Не знаю, сэр. Он просто пришел сюда и накинулся на повара... Ну же, Стив, опусти нож. Мы все одна команда, ты не забыл?  
Джефферсон не отреагировал на реплику Скотта, но повернулся к Янгу, его взгляд на секунду стал более осмысленным. Полковник насторожился. Казалось, что парень борется с влиянием наркотика или гипноза... каким бы странным не было это предположение.  
\- Полковник Янг, сэр, вы должны мне поверить! Он убивает нас!  
\- Кто «он»? - Янг шагнул вперед, жестом велел Скотту отступить и не вмешиваться.  
\- Он... ну, тот кто все это делает. Его надо уничтожить! Сейчас! Пока не стало хуже.  
\- Мы разберемся с этим, рядовой. Положите нож и объясните мне все по порядку.  
Джефферсон отступил и угрожающе поднял оружие.  
\- Нет! Некогда разбираться. У нас мало времени.  
\- Все будет в порядке. Мы справимся.  
Рядовой выглядел все хуже, он сильно побледнел, на висках выступили капли пота, и Янг всерьез испугался, что сейчас он окончательно сьедет с катушек и бросится на кого-то. Полковник старался поймать его взгляд и заставить сфокусироваться на себе, медленно шагнул вперед, примиряюще поднимая руки...  
Сзади что-то грохнуло так резко и громко, что Янг вздрогнул. Джефферсон дернулся и вскрикнул, уронил нож. Его полубезумное выражение исчезло, оставив только испуг и удивление.  
\- Что.. что случилось? Почему я здесь?  
Опасность миновала. Янг оглянулся, пытаясь найти источник шума, и с удивлением увидел у Камиллы в руках металлическую крышку от кастрюли.  
\- Не желаете объяснить мне, что вы только что сделали? - спросил он, краем глаза наблюдая как ТиДжей осматривает Джефферсона и уводит его в лазарет.  
\- Лучше будет, если мы поговорим наедине.  
Камилла выбрала для разговора свою каюту и по тому, как она заперла дверь Янг понял, назревает что-то серьезное. Несмотря на приглашение сесть, он остался на ногах, неторопливо прошелся по каюте, ожидая, что женщина заговорит первой.  
\- Итак, что это было?- не выдержал Янг.  
\- Мне кажется, что случившееся с Джефферсоном похоже на лунатизм... очень странный лунатизм если быть точнее.  
Янг повернулся к Камилле и испытующе посмотрел на нее:  
\- Я бы сказал, что ты ожидала чего-то подобного.  
\- Я подозревала,- неохотно призналась Врей.  
\- Я слушаю. - полковник сделал приглашающий жест.  
\- Боюсь, что у нас появилась еще одна проблема. Моральное состояние экипажа очень низкое. Многие жалуются на кошмары. Я попросила Тамару присылать их ко мне, потому что скорее всего, эти кошмары вызваны психическим перенапряжением. Их сюжет повторяется у всех, кто ко мне обратился, с незначительными вариациями. - Камилла вздохнула, и неожиданно по-доброму добавила.- Я не хочу взваливать на тебя еще и это, Эверетт, но боюсь проблема выходит за рамки... обычного недомогания.  
Янг нахмурился. Он и сам несколько раз просыпался в холодном поту, но сейчас не мог вспомнить, что ему снилось.  
\- Ты думаешь происхождение этих снов может быть... необычным?  
\- У меня нет фактов, которые прямо указывали бы на это. - она покачала головой, давая понять что и сама не отказалась бы информации.- Но, помня странности с которыми пришлось столкнутся командам за историю существования программы звездных Врат, я бы предпочла быть настороже.  
\- Сделаем так: поговори с людьми более предметно и постарайся выяснить какие-то общие детали, что-то, что даст нам зацепку. Пусть ТиДжей проверит медицинские показатели, какие сможет.  
Янг тоже предпочитал быть настороже, учитывая все с чем им уже приходилось сталкиваться. На этом он посчитал вопрос решенным и уже собирался уходить, но Камилла остановила его.  
\- Эверетт, ты обычно избегаешь меня, но если захочешь поговорить... Не обязательно как с психотерапевтом, как с другом, я буду рада.  
\- Я ценю твое предложение. - по тону полковника было предельно ясно, что он никогда им не воспользуется.  
Камилла встала из кресла и подошла к нему. Внимательный взгляд женщины вдруг заставил Янга напрячься и полковник постарался придать лицу нейтральное выражение.  
\- Все мы оказались в сложной ситуации, Эверетт. Больше года прошло с тех пор, как мы оторваны от дома, оказались в полной неизвестности. Без наших друзей и близких. В постоянной опасности. Все это меняет нас. Мы уже не те люди, кто ступил на борт этого корабля полтора года назад. И... мы делаем то, о чем на Земле и не подумали бы. Но теперь это наша жизнь.  
Камилла знала.  
Янг сцепил руки за спиной, впился ногтями в ладонь, чтобы сдержаться, и не позволить себе изменить выражение лица или ответить ей. Он вспомнил вчерашние внимательные взгляды, которым в пьяной бесшабашности не придал значения - когда обнимал Раша за плечи или перешептывался с ним, гладил по плечу, считая что никому нет до них никакого дела. Следовало быть осторожнее.  
\- Спасибо за заботу.- Он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало доброжелательно. - Сообщите мне как только будут какие-то новости.  
В коридоре Янг выдохнул сквозь зубы и медленно разжал руки. Только этого не хватало. Вначале Илай, теперь Камилла... Кто еще может знать? Кто еще узнает со временем?  
Он был почти уверен что оба будут держать язык за зубами... но достаточно ли этого? Со временем узнает кто-то еще. Скрывать то, что происходит между ними будет все труднее, и со временем может стать невозможным. Янг слишком хорошо помнил свой ужас, когда увидел Раша под градом камней. Если ситуация повторится, он не сможет его скрыть. И тогда, рано или поздно...  
Это зашло слишком далеко.  
Появление полковника Янга на мостике заметили не сразу. Он вошел тихо, а ученые собрались вокруг компьютера и что-то оживленно обсуждали, тыча пальцами в экран.  
Янг остановился на возвышении, не желая мешать. Сейчас было не самое лучшее время, чтобы привести в действие принятое решение, но откладывать он не мог. Не позволял себе даже задуматся еще раз, засомневаться. Слишком боялся, что передумает, найдет повод не делать этого. Сейчас, сказал он себе. Сейчас, пока ты не смалодушничал.  
\- Есть хорошие новости?  
Николас обернулся на голос.  
\- Пока рано говорить,- он пожал плечами. - Мы нашли что-то необычное, но...  
Янг кивнул. «Нашел время вмешиваться»,- укорил он себя. Но остановится уже не мог.  
\- На пару слов, Раш.  
Ученый кивнул и что-то быстро сказал остальным, указал на экран. Янг жестом указал ему на выход с мостика и Раш удивленно поднял брови.  
Они свернули в один из пустых отсеков неподалеку. Янг шел первым, он машинально сжимал и разжимал кулаки, словно сильно нервничал. Когда дверь закрылась, полковник прошел вглубь комнаты. Ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы обернутся и посмотреть на Раша.  
Ученый прислонился спиной к стене и молча наблюдал за ним.  
\- Послушай... все, что случилось в последние дни было... - Эверетт почувствовал себя идиотом, и вспыхнувшая злость помогла.- Так больше не может продолжатся.  
\- О чем ты?- Раш нахмурился и Янг был уверен, он прекрасно понимает о чем речь, но хочет это услышать.  
\- То, что происходит между нами. Секс. Пора с этим заканчивать. - он намеренно говорил короткими, резкими фразами, так было легче.  
Отразившаяся на лице Раша боль заставила его задохнутся, забыть приготовленные слова. Но сказанного было достаточно. Раш оттолкнулся от стены, на которою опирался, и шагнул к нему, кривя губы в злой усмешке.  
\- Вот как, полковник? Что ж, я давно ждал, когда же ты струсишь. Или это твоя драгоценная совесть покоя не дает?  
Эти слова прозвучали как пощечина. Раш наступал на него, выплевывал ядовитые фразы:  
\- Боишься, что упадешь в глазах своих подчиненных, потому что не соответствуешь идеальному облику, да? Как же так, бравый полковник Янг запал на мужскую задницу! Это убьет твой авторитет... если он, конечно, вообще есть.  
\- Раш, послушай...  
Ученый брезгливо скривился.  
\- Избавь меня от жалких оправданий, Янг. Мне плевать, чем ты тешишь свою совесть.  
Чувствовать его презрение было намного больнее злости. Янг стиснул зубы и заставил себя остатся на месте, тогда как хотелось схватить Раша за плечи, и то ли кричать ему в лицо, что он не прав, что не понимает ответственности, лежащей на командире, то ли просить прощения. Вместо этого он глухо бросил:  
\- Рад, что ты понимаешь. Разговор окончен, можешь идти.  
\- В твоем разрешении я никогда не нуждался!  
Дверь уже закрылась за ним, но Янг еще несколько минут не мог сдвинутся с места. Он сделал то, что должен был, но не чувствовал облегчения. Только пустоту. Пустые дни, пустые ночи, пустой чертов корабль который отнимает все, что ему дорого... Янг с силой саданул кулаком по металлической стене, но даже не почувствовал боли.  
Тихо. А ну тихо. Не смей.  
Раш завтавлял себя идти, не спеша и с каменным лицом, почти не понимая куда, либо бы подальше. Подальше от Янга, подальше от людей... Свернув в полутемный и безлюдный коридор, он прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл лицо трясущимися руками.  
Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста. Я только начал... Нет.  
Успокойся. Успокойся. Хватит.  
Металлические выступы больно впивались в лопатки, холодили тело сквозь одежду, но он только сильнее прижался, сполз на пол, опираясь о стену. Рваные вздохи больше походили на всхлипы, и Раш зажал себе рот ладонью, пытаясь заглушить их.  
Какого черта, да перестань ты уже! Этого нужно было ожидать. Ты должен был знать, что так и будет.  
Он крепко зажмурился, прижимаясь затылком к холодной стене и попытался не думать, задвинуть этот разговор подальше.  
«Хватит.» - приказал он себе. Здесь ты уже ничего не сможешь сделать. Но у тебя есть задача которую необходимо решить. Корабль. Думай о корабле.  
Раш глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоится. Он наконец смог отнять руки от лица, медленно встал.  
Раш пошел в направлении мостика. Коридор был пуст, он старался идти медленно, выгадывая еще несколько минут, чтобы убедится, что лицо у него спокойно и голос не будет дрожать. 


	7. Chapter 7

Наконец они были готовы. Волкер попытался было заикнутся что « это всего лишь попытка», но Раш так посмотрел на него, что остальные зареклись комментировать происходящее и озвучивать свои сомнения.  
На мостике повисло напряжение. Полковник Янг едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не вскочить на ноги и начать расхаживать по мостику, но он боялся помешать команде. За пультами управления - Скотт, Илай, Волкер, и Парк, собранные, взволнованные, у Илая голос иногда срывался как у подростка. За спиной у Волкера стоял Броуди и озабоченно хмурился. Грир, Камилла и ТиДжей наблюдали за происходящим со стороны.   
\- Отключаю приоритет автоматической навигации,- сообщил Раш.  
Он выглядел спокойным и полностью сосредоточился на том, что делал. Рядом с ним за пультом стояла Хлоя, но она не вмешивалась, молча наблюдала за действиями ученого. Пальцы Раша с выверенной точностью касались пульта.  
\- Первый уровень приоритетности отключен,- подал голос Илай. В его речи на сей раз не было привычных прибауток. - Второй отключен. Мы готовы к вводу курса.   
Мальчик оглянулся через плечо и сглотнул. Янг ободряюще кивнул ему. Какая-то часть его вдруг порадовалась, что он по-настоящему не понимает, что они делают и чего ожидать.  
\- Загружаю опорные точки. - Раш закусил губу и не отрывал взгляда от экрана компьютера. Воздух в комнате, казалось, загустел; время замедлилось. Секунды, пока «Судьба» обрабатывала программу казались часами.   
\- Опорные точки приняты!  
Напряжение немного спало. Парк неуверенно улыбнулась, а Илай заметил:   
\- Пока все идет гладко.  
\- Не сглазь!- шикнул на него Броуди. За спиной у Янга тихонько фыркнул Грир - должно быть, замечание Броуди показалось ему забавным.   
\- Программа коррекций курса, мистер Уоллес, а радоваться будете потом.  
\- Ага. - Илай опять нагнулся над пультом. - Запускаю... Коррекции первого отрезка приняты.   
Раш поднял голову и посмотрел на Янга. Он был бледен и напряжен как струна, губы сжаты. Рашу пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы выговорить нормальным голосом:  
\- Мы готовы.   
\- Курс не такой точный, как тот, что прокладывает корабль. - вставил Илай. - И ускорение... Ну, мы пытались, конечно, но скорей всего будет жесткий старт.  
Янг кивнул. Началось. Он включил систему оповещения.  
\- Мы готовы войти в ФТЛ по новому курсу. Будьте наготове, возможен сильный толчок.   
На несколько секунд повисло растерянное молчание - все были охвачены нетерпением и в то же время - страхом. Даже по лицу Раша скользнула тень нерешительности. Янг понял, что первый шаг придется делать ему.  
\- Есть что-то еще, о чем я должен знать? Тогда начнем.  
Янг заметил, что Камилла суеверно скрестила пальцы. Раш оглянулся, проверяя все ли на месте, нервным жестом откинул волосы с лица. Но когда он заговорил, голос оказался деловым и спокойным:  
\- Приступим. Мистер Броуди, двигатели.  
\- Двигатели готовы.  
\- Вторичные системы в порядке.  
\- Запустить субсветовые двигатели.   
Корабль дрогнул. Руки Янга рефлекторно сжались на подлокотниках. Движение не ощущалось, но звезды на обзорном экране медленно сдвинулись с места.  
Вдруг с инженерного поста раздался резкий звук.  
\- Что там?!!   
\- Это не...  
Броуди оттолкнул Волкера и склонился над пультом. Он быстро переключил что-то и сигнал утих. Движение корабля замедлилось.   
\- Еще один сбой,- быстро доложил инженер. - Ничего серьезного.  
Раш нахмурился. Янг вопросительно посмотрел на него, но ученый покачал головой. Сейчас не до этого.   
\- Готово. Давайте попробуем еще раз.   
\- Надеюсь, мы не взорвемся на старте, мистер Броуди,- заметил Раш. Янг не понял, было ли это сказано всерьез. Молодежь явно занервничала, но Броуди остался спокоен.   
\- Запуск субсветовых двигателей, мистер Скотт.  
\- Двигатели запущены. Набираем скорость.   
\- Мы готовы ко входу в ФТЛ.  
Кажется, они все же остались целыми. Тревога больше не срабатывала.   
Раш и Хлоя взволнованно переглянулись.   
\- Мы готовы!- повторил Илай.   
\- Даю команду на запуск ФТЛ. - Голос у Раша резко охрип от волнения.   
Все взгляды были направлены на обзорный экран.   
«Сейчас» - подумал Янг. Он ждал знакомого ощущения, словно тебя на секунду выбрасывает вон из времени и пространства.   
Ничего не произошло. Раш рывком вскинул голову и Янг поймал его испуганный, полный отчаяния взгляд. А потом палуба дрогнула под ногами.  
Воздух загустел на миг, дыхание сбилось из-за невозможности сделать вдох. Звезды исчезли с обзорного экрана - их сменил мерцающий энергощит «Судьбы.» Корабль вошел в ФТЛ.  
\- Ура,- тихо произнес Илай. Хлоя взвизгнула от радости и бросилась обнимать Раша. Команда медленно отрывалась от пультов - они переглядывались, улыбались, еще не совсем понимая, что все вышло, что им удалось! Раздались аплодисменты Камиллы слишком громкие и одинокие, но потом к ней присоединились ТиДжей, Грир и сам Янг.  
\- Молодцы! - громко объявил полковник. - Все молодцы!  
Раш встретил его взгляд и улыбнулся. Это была усталая, но светлая улыбка.  
\- Как насчет вечеринки? - тут же предложил Илай. Полковник Янг не имел ничего против.   
\- Замечательная мысль! Мистер Броуди, вы не поделитесь с нами вашими чудодейственными запасами?  
Грир, Волкер и Илай уже обступили Броуди с шуточками на тему его «величайшего изобретения» самогонного аппарата и Янг счел, что за организацию праздника он может не беспокоится. Все начали расходится.  
Раш еще что-то проверял на компьютерах и Янг обратился к нему:  
\- Не хочешь присоединится к вечеринке?  
\- Не очень понимаю, что мы празднуем,- не поднимая головы, сухо ответил Раш.- Курс, проложенный к ближайшей звезде, дает передышку, но проблема не решена. Нам нужно вернуть системы к действию.   
\- По крайней мере мы решили насущную проблему. А еще,- Янг подошел ближе и стал рядом, опираясь о панель,- получили немного больше власти над кораблем. Мы больше не зависим от курса, которым его послали Древние.  
Ученый явственно вздрогнул и решительно повернулся к Янгу.   
\- Мы все равно не можем развернуть корабль или увести его с курса. Наши коррекции возможно только в рамках основного полета «Судьбы» - как он был задуман Древними. Любые необдуманные действия с программой корабля могут убить нас всех и уничтожить корабль!  
Он смотрел Янгу в лицо с вызовом и злостью.   
\- Сейчас будет драка,- шепнул Грир Илаю и Хлое. Девушка шикнула на него, а Илай пожал плечами, мол, первый раз, что ли?  
Янг поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте, но Раш мгновенно напрягся еще сильнее.  
\- Я не это имел в виду,- полковник старался говорить мягко и негромко. - Никто не будет так рисковать. Но мы получили новые знания о корабле. Они понадобятся чтобы продолжать миссию «Судьбы».  
Он встретил испытывающий взгляд Раша и наконец тот медленно кивнул, принимая объяснение. Янг позволили себе облегченно выдохнуть. Все же, общение с Рашем иногда напоминало танцы на пороховой бочке.  
\- Может все же присоединишься к нам?- напомнил Янг о своем предложении. Раш дернул плечом, то ли это было «нет», то ли «оставьте меня в покое», но прежде, чем Янг ушел, решив что продолжать разговор бесполезно, он услышал негромкий ответ:  
\- Ладно.  
От ставшей уже привычной темноты, тишины и зябкой прохлады корабля и следа не осталось. Сейчас, когда комната была наполнена говором людей, шумом их движений, смехом, она стала уютной. Даже раздражавший Янга резкий режущий свет превратился в теплый и почти солнечный. Как на Земле. Как дома.  
Стол был слишком мал, чтобы вместить всех собравшихся. Сидеть приходилось вплотную, Хлою Метт и вовсе усадил себе на колени, не обращая внимания на осуждающий взгляд ТиДжей.   
Когда Раш подошел к столу, сесть было уже некуда. Он замялся на секунду, Янг заметил саркастично изогнувшиеся губы и понял, что Раш сейчас просто развернется и уйдет. Поэтому он подвинулся сколько мог и приглашающе улыбнулся. После минутного колебания Раш опустился на скамью рядом с ним. Места было мало и сидеть приходилось вплотную, соприкасаясь плечами. Ученый опустил глаза и рассматривал свои переплетенные пальцы, не обращая внимания на окружающих.   
В воздухе витало ощущение праздника. Броуди под шуточки и прибаутки Метта и Грира разливал по кружкам самогон. Когда все получили по порции, Янг кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
\- Как правильно заметил мистер Уоллес, сегодняшнее событие достойно вечеринки. Потому что мы одержали победу, более ценную и важную чем те, которые можно завоевать с оружием в руках. Давайте выпьем за тех, чьими усилиями она получена.   
Ответом ему были довольные и гордые улыбки экипажа. Хлоя смущенно зарумянилась. Каждый отнес слова Янга на свой счет и принял их как похвалу. Только Раш тихонько фыркнул.   
Первый глоток «виски мистера Броуди» вышибал невольные слезы, второй обжигал горло, третий - шел замечательно. Янг почувствовал, что напряжение, к которому он привык настолько что почти перестал замечать, медленно отпускает. Остальные чувствовали то же - разговор стал оживленнее, послышался смех. Только Раш все так же сидел ссутулившись и опустив глаза, его пальцы выписывали узоры на столешнице.  
\- Выглядишь так, словно тебе смертельно скучно,- негромко заметил Янг.  
Раш поднял голову чтобы встретить его взгляд.  
\- Не вижу ничего интересного в обсуждении непродуманных действий Илая по время очередного спуска на планету.  
\- Это действительно было смешно,- Янг наклонился к его уху и продолжал заговорщицким шепотом.- Может и ты поделишься какой-то смешной историей?  
Раш очень серьезно ответил:  
\- Ты что, хочешь спровоцировать мятеж? А так и будет, если я начну рассказ хотя бы о вчерашней работе, и буду указывать на все ошибки...тем более с юмором.   
Янг несколько секунд пытался понять, при чем тут мятеж, а когда понял, что над ним просто шутят, невольно рассмеялся. Раш попытался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но не выдержал, засмеялся вслед за ним. Все еще улыбаясь, Николас потянулся за кружкой, но она была пуста.   
\- Может быть, на правах капитана нальешь по второй без очереди?  
\- Может быть, я на правах капитана вообще кое-кому не налью за острый язык? - улыбка и тон, которым это было сказано, гарантировал, что слова не будут приняты всерьез.   
Раш забрал у него кружку, благодарно кивнул. Глаза у него блестели сильнее обычного, морщинки на переносице немного разгладились. Но других признаков опьянения заметно не было. Они отсалютовали друг-другу кружками. Янг невольно задержал взгляд на том, как Раш облизывает губы и прижимает к ним руку - должно быть спирт жег трещинки и ранки от укусов.  
\- Полковник, а вы помните, как на прошлой неделе...  
Янг повернулся к Гриру и включился в разговор. Боковым зрением он заметил, что Раш опустил подбородок на руки и смотрит на него из-под упавших на лицо прядей.   
Что бы там не говорил Раш, а перебирать смешные случаи было увлекательно. ТиДжей и Грир как раз перебрасывались шуточками на тему местной флоры в форме букета, неведомым образом оказавшегося в столовой. Янг следил за шутками, летавшими как теннисный мячик, и смеялся вместе со всеми. Болезненный толчок локтем в ребра застал его врасплох.  
\- Эй!.. - полковник сердито нахмурился и готов был возмутится, но понял, что его толкнули случайно. Раш попытался немного изменить позу - должно быть сидеть было не очень удобно - и задел его локтем.   
Николас заметно напрягся и попытался отодвинутся, но места было слишком мало. Янг в это время потянулся помассировать ушибленный бок и они с Рашем столкнулись плечами. Полковник заработал крайне недовольный взгляд. Раш подался вперед и тяжело оперся локтями о стол.   
\- Думаю, так будет удобней,- с этими словами Янг обнял его за плечи и легонько потянул к себе, помогая сесть удобнее. Это вышло как-то привычно и само-собой, но тут полковник заметил внимательный взгляд Камиллы. Должно быть, все же не следовало... а, ладно. Так действительно было удобней.   
Раш не возражал, наоборот, расслабленно прислонился к нему и почти опустил голову на плечо. Его волосы щекотали Янгу шею.   
Смеяться и принимать участие в разговоре как-то расхотелось. Теперь было достаточно просто сидеть, обнимать, незаметно поглаживать по плечу.   
\- Ладно, ребята, вы как хотите, но я пойду спать.- Камилла поднялась и с улыбкой пожелала всем хорошей ночи.   
\- Неплохая мысль,- тихо заметил Раш.  
\- Уйти спать?  
Николас отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть Янгу в лицо. Движения у него были неверными, на щеках выступил румянец.   
\- Начнем с «уйти»,- предложил он шепотом, почти на ухо Янгу, и от его тона, от ощущения теплого дыхания на своей щеке полковника пробила дрожь.   
\- Тогда пойдем.   
Вставая, Янгу пришлось незаметно ухватится за край стола, когда комната покачнулась. Теперь он не был уверен, что выпил не так уж много. Раш держался прямо, но когда они вышли в коридор и дверь закрылась, отсекая смех и последние «спокойной ночи», оперся о стену.  
\- Кажется, последний глоток был лишним,- со смешком заметил он.  
\- Только последний?  
\- Может быть, последние два...- Раш пошатнулся и схватился за плечо Эверетта, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Янг обхватил его за пояс, помогая удержатся на ногах.   
\- Не верю что ты настолько пьян, что уже не стоишь.  
\- Разумеется нет,- Раш подвинулся ближе, вплотную, и теперь он не столько опирался, сколько обнимал его за шею.   
\- Провокатор,- шепнул Янг. Это прозвучало почти нежно. Он отвел рукой упавшие Николасу на лицо пряди и Раш потянулся за его ладонью.  
\- Да. - легко согласился он. - Чья каюта ближе?  
От тона, которым был задан вопрос, Янга обожгло. Раш поглаживал кончиками пальцев его шею и полковник чувствовал, как волосы у него на затылке встают дыбом. Прикосновения поддразнивали, заставляли ежится и замирать от нахлынувших ощущений. Раш облизал губы, кажется неосознанно, и прижался щекой к ладони. В его темных глазах плясали сумасшедшие искорки, щеки горели.   
У Янга перехватило дыхание, когда он погладил лицо, щетина колола кончики пальцев. Хватка Раша у него на плечах вдруг стала жестче, словно чтобы помешать Янгу отстранится, когда Раш поцеловал его. Поцелуй был жарким, глубоким, никакой осторожности. Янг ответил ему. Так не похоже на привычный поцелуй - как все и всегда с Рашем; нежные касания перемежались с легкими укусами, Николас беспорядочно трогал и гладил его волосы, плечи, спину. Его прикосновения были непривычно мягкими, медленными.   
Янг притянул его к себе, прижал сильнее, чувствуя жар тела даже сквозь одежду - слишком много алкоголя и возбуждения, чтобы понимать, что он делает и где находится.   
Важно было только теплое тело под его руками, покрытые трещинками сухие губы, полушепот в перерывах между поцелуями. Мир сжался до одного человека. Остальное было неважно... сейчас они были свободны.  
От вечного соперничества, от необходимости давить, выбивать преимущество, причинять боль. Пальцы запутались в седых волосах, но сейчас ему не хотелось, как раньше, грубо дернуть, сжать в кулаке. Можно было просто пропускать их между пальцами, пока Раш ласкал языком его рот. Удивительно, но сейчас ему хотелось быть нежным.   
Раш пытался расстегнуть на нем куртку, но пальцы не слушались, он слишком много выпил, чтобы действовать наощупь и вот так, между бесконечными ласками, но наконец получилось, Янг почувствовал худощавые руки под футболкой, непривычно горячие ладони, дразнящие прикосновения.   
Раш со стоном выдохнул и откинул назад голову.   
Янг незамедлительно принял приглашение, поцеловал под самым ухом а потом ниже и ниже, спускаясь к ключицам. Горло Раша вибрировало от рваных вздохов. Как он отвечал на прикосновения, непривычно сильно и открыто, эти полустоны-полувздохи, широко раскрытые глаза, то, как Раш терся пахом о его бедро - это сводило с ума. Хотелось взять его прямо здесь и сейчас, в этом бреду, ласкать, вырывать возбужденные стоны, позволить делать с собой, все что в голову взбредет, только бы...  
\- Ой!..  
Вскрик был слишком громким, слишком удивленным и слишком знакомым, они отпрянули друг от друга. Янг рывком запахнул куртку, но растрепанный вид Раша - спутанные волосы, опухшие и покрасневшие от поцелуев губы показал, что можно особо не прятаться. Не поможет.  
Илай, красный до ушей, с круглыми от удивления глазами отступил назад. Янг с трудом заставил себя смотреть ему в лицо, не прятать глаза.   
\- Эм-мм... Я не.. в общем... не думал что... - Илай попытался помочь себе жестами, но руки так же заплетались как и слова.  
\- Илай, послушай,- голос у Раша был почти трезвым, и он не выглядел смущенным, только очень усталым. - Ты не...  
\- Нет-нет нет. В смысле все в порядке... Не хотел помешать. Но там... там Рон и Броуди, так что вам бы стоило... может быть...  
Мальчик окончательно смешался и исчез в соседнем коридоре.   
Янг провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь успокоится.  
\- В одном он прав - лучше бы нам отсюда убраться.  
\- Согласен,- Раш поправлял одежду и явно старался не смотреть на него. - Наверное, пора расходится.  
Янг и сам почувствовал что пьянящее ощущение свободы и нежности исчезло, оставив после себя смущение и вязкую пустоту. Его знобило.  
\- Да, пора. Спокойной ночи. - теперь ему хотелось уйти, поскорее уйти, и понять, что же только что произошло, что он почувствовал...   
\- Спокойной,- откликнулся Раш, не оборачиваясь.  
Смотреть друг на друга было слишком неловко.


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru)

Раш медленно вошел на мостик, стараясь ничем не выдать себя. Неторопливые шаги, спокойное, только немного хмурое лицо, равнодушный голос. Янга, как он и предполагал, на мостике не было.  
\- Как успехи?- хмуро поинтересовался ученый у Илая. Раш не ожидал, что они так быстро что-то найдут, но Илай поймал его взгляд и торопливо ответил:  
\- Тут что непонятное... Вы можете взглянуть?  
Раш склонился над компьютером, и на какое-то время все мысли о Янге вылетели у него из головы.  
\- Что за...- неизвестная программа обрабатывала миллионы террабайт информации, задействуя, насколько Раш мог понять, практически все ресурсы корабельного компьютера.  
\- Это то, что я подумал?- спросил Илай.- Кто-то перелопачивает всю информацию в банках данных «Судьбы».  
\- Кто-то или что-то,- подтвердил Раш. Он склонился над компьютером, пытаясь понять, как работает неизвестная программа и отключить ее.  
\- Это именно кто-то. Я попытался просмотреть исходный код, он базируется на земных принципах. Не сомневаюсь, что программа совместима с нашими компьютерами.  
Раш удивленно поднял бровь, но, после недолгого изучения программы, признал правоту Илая. Дело принимало серьезный оборот.  
\- Она наносит повреждения компьютеру "Судьбы".- будь Раш в чуть лучшем настроении, брошенный им на Илая взгляд можно было бы счесть восхищенным, но сейчас к одобрению примешивалась изрядная доля раздражения.  
\- Я не могу отключить или удалить программу,- констатировал Раш, несколько часов спустя.- Для этого требуется пароль  
\- А взломать его, например?  
\- На перебор комбинаций могут уйти месяцы. Мы сделаем проще.- Раш одновременно говорил и набирал команды, поэтому объяснял медленно. Илай едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, но поторопить его не смел.  
\- Эта программа использует командные коды первого уровня. Их ввод нужно подтверждать, и, судя по логам, кто бы ни стоял за этой программой, он вынужден проверять ее не реже раза в сутки. Но сейчас я заблокирую доступ к программе с любой консоли кроме,- Раш бросил на Илая быстрый взгляд, чтобы убедится, что мальчик его понимает.- Кроме главного компьютера в инженерном.  
\- Вы хотите ловить его на живца!  
\- Именно.  
\- По-моему об этом стоит сообщить полковнику Янгу.  
Раш вздрогнул всем телом, услышав это имя. Разбираясь с неизвестной программой он погрузился в работу, успел забыть о случившемся. Невольное напоминание, казалось, обожгло. Раш закусил губу, стараясь не выдать себя. Наружу прорвалось только раздражение:  
\- Если желаешь выслужится перед полковником, Илай, можешь идти и доложить ему. Я же этого делать не собираюсь, пока не получу доказательств.  
Он не хотел лишний раз сталкиваться с Янгом. Если Илай боится получить разнос за " сокрытие важной информации" - пусть идет.  
Уоллес укоризненно вздохнул, но остался на месте.  
\- Но это может быть опасно!  
\- Я что, похож на идиота?- фыркнул ученый. – Все будет выглядеть невинно. Повреждение системы. Ввод команд первого уровня возможен теперь либо под моим личным паролем, либо с главного компьютера. А теперь я пошел в инженерный отсек - там найдется работа.  
Илай еще раз укоризненно вздохнул, но Раш не обратил на это внимания.  
\- Эверетт!  
Янг как раз собирался применить свое лучшее средство для избавления от душевных мук: отправится с отчетом на Землю. Пара часов споров с Телфордом о методах командования экипажем Судьбы гарантированно сотрут сожаление и чувство вины, оставив после себя только усталое раздражение. И на некоторое время он перестанет вспоминать гримасу боли на лице Раша и его сочащийся ядом голос.  
Впрочем, что-то срочное - а по голосу Камиллы это так и есть - тоже сойдет.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- У меня плохие новости.  
Было бы чем удивляться.   
Они собрались в кабинете: сам Янг, ТиДжей и Камилла. Обе женщины были взволнованы, неуверенно переглядывались. ТиДжей начала первой:  
\- Я обследовала всех, кто жаловался на кошмары и головную боль и у всех наблюдаются похожие симптомы: замедленная реакция зрачков, повышенное давление, неуравновешенность, депрессивное настроение. Все те же признаки я нашла у тебя, после воздействия неврального интерфейса Судьбы. Впрочем,- прибавила она.- их с той же вероятностью мог вызвать длительный стресс, плохое питание и усталость.  
\- У всех сразу?  
\- Мы все живем в одинаковых условиях, Эверетт.  
Янг отрывисто кивнул, признавая ее правоту.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- После разговора с теми, кого обследовала Тамара, оказалось, что сюжеты кошмаров вцелом совпадают,- ответила Камилла. – Конечно, детали у всех разные, но повторяется одно и тоже: какой-то человек убивает тех, кого они любят. И этот человек – кто-то с «Судьбы».  
\- Так,- Янгу тоже это не понравилось. – Если я правильно понял, это не похоже на просто стресс?  
Камилла пожала плечами:  
\- Я не удивилась бы, если бы в кошмарах приходили синие инопланетяне, урсини, люшианцы, грозила смерть от голода или удушья. Но это всегда один человек.

Невральный интерфейс… Янга передернуло. Некоторые технологии “Судьбы” в его понимании не сулили экипажу ничего хорошего.  
\- И я думаю, эффект усиливается со временем,- прибавила ТиДжей. – Случай, подобный тому что произошел с рядовым Джефферсоном может повторится.  
Янг нахмурился, прошелся по комнате.  
\- Раш говорил… - он начал машинально, но прозвучавшее имя словно обожгло. Янг мысленно дал себе пинка и продолжаал, чуть резче чем следовало.- Раш говорил, что он всеми силами пытается дать “Судьбе” понять что мы на борту… и что у корабля есть что-то вроде искусственного интеллекта. Допустим, ему это удалось. И сейчас “Судьба” пытается связаться с нами и что-то нам сказать. Тем способом, который ей доступен. Может поломки с которыми мы уже месяц не можем справится – неслучайны? Но что?  
Женщины переглянулись. Янг отчаянно пытался собрать ускользающие кусочки фактов, но получалось плохо, потому что каждый осколочек был связан с Рашем – Раш сказал то или это, Раш пришел посреди ночи и явно не мог уснуть, Раш рассказывал о невральном интерфейсе…  
\- Есть безумная мысль,- вдруг медленно произнесла Камилла.- Смотрите. Поломки корабля. Один человек который убивает нас всех. А если он убивает не нас… а корабль? И нас вместе с ним?  
Полковник Янг вздрогнул. Это была именно так ускользающая мысль, которую он пытался поймать, соеденив кусочки головоломки. Камилла успела быстрее.  
\- Саботажник?  
\- Но кто может уничтожать корабль на котором сам же находится?- ТиДжей обхватила себя руками за плечи, словно ей было неуютно. – Этот человек ведь погибнет и сам?  
\- Если он под гипнозом, как был Телфорд… или фанатик…  
Янг нахмурился. Дела принимали самый паршивый оборот. Одно дело сталкиваться с внешними опасностями, и совсем другое – искать угрозу среди своих.  
\- Саботажника нужно найти, и как можно скорее. Судя по отчетам ученых у нас может оказаться чертовски мало времени.  
\- Но как? Нас восемьдесят человек!  
\- Повредить корабль не так уж просто. Я бы не смог сделать это, даже если бы захотел. Это существенно уменьшает круг подозреваемых.  
\- Постойте, так нельзя!- Камилла вскочила на ноги. – Ты не можешь подозревать каждого у кого просто есть необходимые знания!  
\- Я предпочту подозревать каждого, если это нужно чтобы спасти корабль и людей на нем! – жестко отрезал Янг, глядя ей прямо в глаза.  
Он знал, Камилла не успокоится так просто. Повисла тяжелая тишина…  
От громкого сигнала рации все вздрогнули.  
\- Полковник Янг! – это был Илай и голос у мальчика звучал испуганно. – У нас большая проблема.  
\- Где ты?  
\- Коридор возле инженерного.  
Янг даже не стал спрашивать, что произошло. Он уже знал, что Уоллес не будет паниковать зазря.  
Илай и Волкер стояли у консоли в коридоре и яростно переругивались. Дверь в инженерный отсек, которая, насколько Янг помнил, ни разу не закрывалась, была заперта.  
\- Что здесь происходит?- Янг глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь побыстрей отдышатся.  
\- Полковник! – Илай обернулся. – У нас тут что-то очень странное. "Судьба" заблокировала инженерный отсек и вот..  
Он посторонился, указывая на экран, где мигала красная надпись.  
\- Что там написано?  
\- Э-э-э… что-то вроде… “угроза вторжения”.  
Янг невольно схватился за пистолет.  
\- В инженерном отсеке инопланетяне?  
\- Нет, нет. Это какая-то ошибка. – Илай развел руками. – Я не понимаю почему “Судьба” выдает такой сигнал. В инженерном отсеке доктор Раш, Броуди и Варро.  
Раш.  
\- Ну так у него и спроси, в чем дело. С кораблем разбирается он, а не я,- отрезал Янг. Но тут же сам потянулся к рации.  
\- Инженерный, ответьте.  
\- Слушаю, полковник.- это был не Раш, а Варро.  
\- Что там у вас происходит?  
Голос у люшианца был сосредоточенный, но спокойный.  
\- Двери в инженерный отсек заблокированы, компьютеры не работают. Доктор Раш и Броуди пытаются переключить управление двери в ручной режим.  
\- Все целы? Хорошо…  
В рации зашуршало, Янг уловил знакомый раздраженный голос, но не смог разобрать слов, а потом Раш видимо забрал у Варро рацию:  
\- Илай! Оставь ковыряться с панелью, ты ничего не сделаешь. Лучше иди на мостик и проверь протоколы, по которым действует “Судьба” на случай вторжения. Быстро!  
Янг молча кивнул, подтверждая приказ, и мальчик сорвался с места. Судя по тому, как заострилось его лицо, полковник вдруг понял, ситуация серьезней чем ему казалось.   
\- Раш! Что вы там делаете?  
\- Пытаемся отвести энергию от замков и отключить блокировку, - голос у Раша был ледяной и абсолютно без интонаций.  
\- Как успехи?  
В рации опять зашуршало, а потом Варро чуть виновато сообщил:  
\- Доктор Раш передает, что если он будет работать, а не трепать языком, шансы на успех существенно повысятся.  
\- Докладывайте как только будут изменения,- велел Янг. Едва он закончил разговор, как послышался топот и прибежал запыхавшийся Илай. Янгу даже спрашивать не понадобилось, не успев отдышатся мальчик сообщил:  
\- Все плохо. Все очень-очень плохо!  
\- Так, а ну давай по порядку.  
\- Протоколы “Судьбы” на случай вторжения предусматривают полную блокировку и отключение захваченных помещений, включая компьютеры, энергосеть за исключением охранной и… систему жизнеобеспечения.  
Янгу показалось, что на него пахнуло холодом. Там самым вымораживающим кости холодом космоса.  
\- Сколько у них времени? Отсек довольно большой.  
Илай пожал плечами.  
\- Часов шесть… наверное. Я не уверен…  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать?  
\- Доктор Раш предложил отсоеденить энергетический контур который поддерживает герметическую блокировку отсеков и отжать двери вручную.  
Янг молча приподнял бровь, мол и что? Сработает ли?  
\- Думаю все должно быть в порядке, но энергетический контур сложный, так что я, наверное, вернусь к работе.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь?- на всякий случай переспросил Янг. Илай, уже склонившийся над инструментами, оглянулся через плечо, и, с очень знакомыми интонациями ответил:  
\- Вы замечательно поможете если не будете надо мной стоять!  
Эти слова должны были бы принадлежать Рашу. Эверетту потребовалось усилие, чтобы просто кивнуть, не сорвавшись на резкое замечание.  
Янг ходил из углу в угол, одергивая себя, чтобы не тянутся к рации. Их там трое. Трое его людей, запертые без воздуха в ловушке… Он сам плохо помнил первые дни на «Судьбе», выматывающая боль и лихорадка превратили воспоминания в страшный сон. Но остальные… угроза удушья должна вызывать у них ужас. Прошло уже четыре часа, пока никакого результата. Янг все же не выдержал.  
\- Илай? Что у вас?  
\- Мы работаем.  
\- Держите меня в курсе.  
Этот короткий диалог уже набил оскомину им обоим. И второй вызов был не лучше.  
\- Мы работаем, полковник.  
Каждый раз отвечал Варро. Это было логично. Он поддерживал связь, чтобы не отвлекать от работы инженеров.   
\- Вы в порядке?  
\- Дышать становится тяжелее, но ситуация пока не критична.  
В глубине был слышен голос Раша. Разобрать слов Янг не мог, только голос. Сосредоточенный, деловой.  
\- Мы вас вытащим. Осталось недолго.  
Он выключил связь, машинально сделал еще несколько шагов по каюте, уперся ладонями в стену. Их там трое. Три жизни которые мы должны, каким-то образом должны спасти.  
И один из них Раш.  
Янг тихо застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Что он наделал? Он внезапно осознал, что будущего, о котором он так беспокоился, будущего в котором их с Рашем странные отношения вышли бы наружу могло и не быть. У них могли остаться последние сутки. Понимание было похоже на удар.  
« Я хочу быть сейчас там. Просто быть там, и своими глазами видеть, что он в порядке. Хотя бы сейчас. Вызвать его по рации, и пусть он шипит и злится на меня, но хотя бы ответит. Но этого не будет.»  
Они справятся, Илай и Раш, оба, они всегда справляются. Им просто нужно еще немного времени.  
\- Полковник?  
\- Илай, у них заканчивается время!- Янг окинул взглядом полуразобранную стену, кучи деталей и проводов на полу, растрепанную Парк, бледного и хмурого Уоллеса.  
\- Я знаю! – судя по голосу, подталкивать его было нельзя, иначе парень сорвется. – Но здесь очень сложная система, мы не успеваем!  
\- Может просто прорезать чем-то дверь.. или кусок стены?  
Илай только покачал головой. Волкер начал было объяснять почему не выйдет, но Янг только рукой махнул, мол понял. Нельзя. Он прикусил губу. Нужно ждать.  
\- Варро, как вы там?..  
\- Еще работаем.  
У Янга екнуло в груди. Это был Раш.  
\- Раш! Что у вас.  
\- Цепь еще не отключена. Воздуха осталось ненадолго. – он говорил медленно, и Янг хорошо слышал хриплое, тяжелое дыхание. Но голос у Раша уже не был злым, только очень усталым.  
\- Сколько еще вам нужно времени?  
\- Не знаю. Мне нужно поговорить с Илаем.  
Сейчас можно было, что-то сказать. Хоть что-нибудь. Извинится. Попросить… Не то время, не то место, а больше всего – Янга охватил ужас при одной мысли о том, что это будет похоже на… прощание.  
Он молча передал Илаю рацию и слушал, как они переговариваются, координируя действия.  
Ужаснее всего была беспомощность. Если б можно было что-то сделать – хоть что-то! – но он должен был молча стоять в стороне и смотреть как они работают. Изредка помогая придержать что-то, а по большей части – стараясь не отвлекать и не путаться под ногами. И кожей ощущал как проходят минуты.  
Обещанные Илаем шесть часов.  
Теперь связь с запертыми в инженерном поддерживали каждые минут десять. Даже если знать что с ними, помочь ничем было нельзя, но связь давала надежду. Они еще в сознании. Еще в порядке.  
Шесть с половиной часов.  
\- Как вы?  
Рация сухо потрескивала. Янг повторил вызов, надеясь что его просто не услышали:  
\- Как вы там? Раш? Варро, Броуди? Ответьте!  
Он встретился взглядом с ТиДжей.  
\- У них еще есть время. Даже если они потеряли сознание, еще есть время, Эверетт.  
\- Илай, быстрее.  
Уоллес прикусил губу, нахмурился.  
\- Лиза, обрывай контакты. Потом будем разбираться, что мы сломали. Сейчас нет времени. Ну, давай!  
Подгонять ее не потребовалось. В полуразвинченной стене что-то щелкнуло, сыпанули искры и Парк взвизгнула, Янг бросился к ней, закрывая девушку собой.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Она только кивнула.  
\- Открывайте! Запоры отключились. Быстрей!  
К счастью дверь не была гладкой, нашлось куда упереться руками и не слишком тяжелой. Она без особого труда сдвинулась с места. Как только щель стала достаточной для человека, ТиДжей проскользнула внутрь.  
Янг помог докатить дверь до упора, прежде чем последовать за ней. На это ушло несколько секунд, а Тамара уже была на коленях над сидящим у стены Варро.  
Раш лежал грудью на компьютерной панели, волосы, скрывавшие лицо, намокли от пота. Янг осторожно отвел их ладонью, уверенный, что ученый без сознания, но заметил судорожно стиснутые на краю панели пальцы. Раш с трудом попытался приподняться. Янг бросился к нему, обнял, помогая удержатся на ногах, но Николас не мог стоять, даже опираясь на него. Янг опустился на колени, бережно поддерживая его за плечи. Николас привалился к нему, цепляясь за рукав куртки, опустил голову на плечо. Он быстро и тяжело дышал, и никак не мог надышатся.  
Янг поддерживал его, легонько поглаживая между лопаток, послушно нагнулся ниже, подставляя плечо, когда Раш отпустил рукав куртки и обнял его, пытаясь сесть ровнее.  
\- Как ты?  
От звука его голоса Раш вздрогнул и мгновенно напрягся. Он выпустил Янга и отодвинулся, опираясь на дрожащие руки.  
\- Нормально. – тон был холодным как лед.  
Раш отбросил от лица волосы, оглянулся, намеренно не встречаясь с ним взглядом. Затем медленно поднялся, опираясь на компьютерную панель. Протянутую руку он проигнорировал, а когда пошатнулся и Янг попытался подхватить его, то шарахнулся в сторону. Янг прикусил губу, отступил на шаг. Обернулся к ТиДжей – она уже закончила осматривать Варро и Броуди – позвал жестом. От Тамары Раш не шарахнулся, напротив, позволил ей проверить пульс и зрачки, тихо отвечал на вопросы. Янг оставался рядом, но не смог разобрать слов.  
\- Вцелом все, кажется, в порядке, но я хочу получше осмотреть вас. В медотсек, доктор Раш, и не вздумайте сбежать по дороге. Вы можете идти?  
\- Да.- Раш бросил на Янга странный взгляд, то ли предупреждение не вмешиваться, то ли… Янг не слишком понял, что выражало его лицо.  
Янг подошел ближе, спросил, стараясь говорить ровно:  
\- Проводить?  
\- Сам дойду.  
Такой реакции стоило ожидать. Янг сам не знал, чего он хочет добиться, их странная ссора вдруг отодвинулась куда-то на второй план, поблекла на фоне того факта что Раш вот он, здесь, в порядке, живой. Больше всего на свете Янгу сейчас хотелось обнять его. Прижать к себе, почувствовать тепло тела, дыхание. Еще раз убедится, что все в порядке.  
\- Сообщи мне как будут результаты, ТиДжей.  
Тамара кивнула.  
\- Они в сознании и на ногах, так что, думаю, обошлось. Но хотелось бы перепроверить.  
Она улыбнулась и ушла.  
Янгу хватило получаса, чтобы послать к черту все разумные аргументы. Ему уже было наплевать, кто что может подумать, наплевать, что Раш наверняка будет зол на него. Янгу хотелось быть рядом. Еще раз посмотреть на него, убедится, что он в порядке. Может после этого перестанут трястись руки и накатывать запоздалый ужас.  
С этими мыслями полковник и появился на пороге лазарета. Тамара хлопотала вокруг Варро. Рядом застегивал рубашку Броуди. Раша нигде не было.  
\- ТиДжей, можно тебя на минуту?  
Она что-то тихо сказала Варро, погладила его по плечу. Янг отвел глаза, делая вид, что ничего не заметил. ТиДжей подошла к нему  
\- Все трое в порядке,- доложила она. - никаких необратимых повреждений. Возможна головная боль, но ничего серьезного.  
\- Где Раш?  
ТиДжей пожала плечами:  
\- Госпитализация не нужна и я оправила его отдохнуть.  
\- Когда я последний раз видел, он еле на ногах стоял.  
\- Я проверила, и кроме временной слабости с ним ничего не случилось.- ТиДжей нахмурилась, явно недовольная вторжением Янга в ее зону ответственности. – Не будет никакой пользы, если он останется здесь, чтобы ворчать, злится и спорить, Эверетт.  
\- Да, ты права. – Янг провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь сосредоточится. – Значит никто не пострадал. Хорошо.  
Желание увидеть Раша стало почти невыносимым. Дурацкая навязчивая идея. Янг попытался убедить себя, что все обошлось, все в порядке, а идти мирится сейчас не лучшее время. Раш просто наорет на него, если вообще откроет.  
“ Пусть бы и наорал”- горько подумал Янг. – “ я заслужил”.  
Он медленно пошел в направлении каюты Раша, толком не зная, решится войти или нет. Но, измученный беспомощностью, уйти и отложить все до утра не мог.  
Янг остановился у дверей и негромко постучал. Ответа не было, и он решил, что Раш либо уснул, либо не хочет никого видеть.  
" Придешь завтра" – решительно сказал себе Янг. -" Это не срочно".  
Но тут дверь отворилась. Раш появился на пороге, хмурый и недовольный. По крайней мере он уже не был так бледен и стоял твердо.  
Ученый молча окинул его выжидающим взглядом. Янг сглотнул. Сказать вслух то, о чем он думал, вдруг оказалось неимоверно тяжело.  
\- Можно я войду?- попросил он, не желая беседовать на пороге. Раш отступил в сторону, пропуская его, но остался у двери, готовый в любую минуту выставить незваного гостя.  
Янг прошелся по каюте, собираясь духом. Раш следил за ним, холодно и равнодушно, и молчал. Словно ему не было никакого дела до того, что Янг сейчас скажет, или вообще ничего не скажет, а развернется и уйдет. От мысли, что Рашу действительно может быть все равно, стало так страшно, что задрожали руки. Отбросив попытки собрать рассыпающиеся мысли, он повернулся к Николасу, и сказал:  
\- Прости меня.  
Раш вздрогнул, и отголосок боли, мелькнувший в его глазах, лезвием распорол узел, стягивавший Янгу горло. Он шагнул к Рашу, потянулся коснутся его, но не решился, провел ладонью над плечом, боясь опустить руку.  
\- Прости меня. Я был идиотом. Сегодня, когда понял, что могу тебя потерять, я…  
\- Хватит.- голос у Раша дрожал, но непонятно было что это – боль, злость, или что-то еще. Янг ожидал, что сейчас ему укажут на дверь, но Раш впервые посмотрел на него, по-настоящему посмотрел, и добавил, тише и мягче: - Хватит, я понял.  
Шагнул к нему вплотную, словно напрашиваясь на объятия, провел ладонью по затылку, ероша волосы, и вниз, по спине. Янг наконец решился - обнял его, прижался щекой к виску. Но как только попытался притянуть к себе, Раш закаменел, раздраженно спросил:  
\- Что с тобой такое?  
Этого полковник и себе не мог объяснить, не то, что ему. Он немного отстранился, все еще не выпуская Раша из объятий.  
\- Ничего. Просто… соскучился.  
Раш недоверчиво хмыкнул, потянул за замочек, расстегивая на нем куртку, коснулся обнаженной кожи у ворота футболки. Провел ладонями по плечам, сильно нажимая. Явно имитируя привычные движения Янга, грубо сгреб в кулак волосы, но не дернул, слегка потянул. И поцеловал его первым, жестко, даже зло, покусывая губы, и Эверетт позволил ему. Ответил на поцелуй, подчеркнуто нежно, уступая инициативу. Своего рода извинение. Раш отпустил его и несильно оттолкнул от себя.  
\- Что за странности?- он разглядывал Янга так, словно впервые увидел.  
– Странности?..  
Раш сделал неопределенный жест рукой, отвернулся. Начал раздеваться, как всегда быстро и слегка сутулясь, словно чужой взгляд его нервировал, полураздетый - застыл, комкая футболку в руках.  
\- Ну?.. – бросил одновременно нетерпеливо и раздраженно.  
Янг прикоснулся к его плечу, чувствуя под пальцами напряженные мышцы. Медленно провел рукой по шее, к уху. Поцеловал, и Раш неровно выдохнул, подставляя шею под ласки. Он потянул Янга на постель, откинулся на спину. Эверетт гладил его, целовал, но не прижимал как обычно к себе, почти до боли. Ласки трудно было назвать осторожными, но они были до странного нежными, а поцелуи - мягче чем привычные, больше походившие на укусы или попытку силой заткнуть рот. Эта нежность выворачивала нервы, выносить ее было слишком тяжело и Раш нетерпеливо огрызнулся:  
\- Я что, фарфоровый?..  
\- Может хватит уже!.. - раздражение прорвалось неожиданно и Раш напрягся, хотел отодвинуться. Янг удержал его, поглаживая по плечам, спросил, со смесью недовольства и горечи: - Ты что, не можешь расслабится хоть на пять минут?..  
А потом медленно опустил ладонь ему на глаза.  
\- Тише. Просто расслабься, ладно?  
Раш поежился, но не оттолкнул его, и это можно было посчитать за разрешение. Эверетт коснулся щеки, погладил кончиками пальцев. А потом наклонился и поцеловал. Николас замер, прежде чем ответить ему. Это было… странно. Мягкие медленные касания, ласки, он терялся в ощущениях, тонул в них - вслепую каждое прикосновение чувствовалось острее. И не мог даже видеть лица Янга, наблюдать реакцию, язвить, только чувствовать.  
Эверетт провел ладонью по груди, задевая соски, и дыхание у Раша сбилось, он едва удержался чтобы не сорваться на стон. Пальцы вернулась, немного сжали сосок – чувствительно, но не больно, и он выгнулся, вжимаясь затылком в простыни.  
\- Так вот, что тебе нравится,- Ник посчитал бы это насмешкой, если бы тон не был таким нежным. Он не выдержал, застонал в голос. Янг медленно гладил его через одежду, заставляя толкаться бедрами навстречу.  
Раш слишком привык отбирать контроль – ласкать его, грубовато и нагло, заставляя жмурится от стыда, стонать, глазами просить еще, но не сегодня. Сейчас он уже сам закрыл глаза, чтобы не думать, просто чувствовать, беспорядочно гладил Янга по спине и плечам. Слишком много ощущений, ласки, нахлынувшее возбуждение, странная, неправильная, совсем не для них, нежность Янга и сейчас хотелось только стонать, подставляясь под его руки. Он приподнялся, позволяя раздеть себя. До боли вцепился Янгу в плечи, когда полковник накрыл его член ладонью и начал медленно ласкать, но хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Нет.  
Эверетт убрал руку, вопросительно взглянул на него.  
\- Не так. Трахни меня.  
Дурацких вопросов Янг задавать не стал, погладил его по бедру, медленно сдвигая ладонь внутрь и Раш безотчетно раздвинул ноги, открываясь ласкам. Янг облизал пальцы, и это выглядело совершенно непринужденно, но одновременно жарко. Погладил его снаружи, вначале осторожно, давая привыкнуть к прикосновениям, потом слегка нажимая, и медленно протолкнул внутрь палец. В первый момент это было неприятно, Раш напрягся, резко вздохнул.  
\- Больно?  
\- Просто подожди минуту. – это прозвучало резче, чем стоило бы, но Янг не ответил, наклонился и поцеловал в живот. Дразнился. Отвлекал. Это было лучше всего, что можно представить. И Раш наконец смог расслабится, медленно выдохнул.  
К его удивлению Янг действовал почти нежно, когда готовил его, и Раш вскоре начал подаваться навстречу, тихо стонал, облизывал губы. Янг потянулся поцеловать его.  
\- Я скучал по тебе.  
От его прикосновений, голоса, жаркого тела Раш чувствовал себя живым, таким восхитительно живым. Даже вспышка боли была почти сладкой, когда Янг вошел в него. Раш прижался к нему, еще ближе, еще теснее, будь здесь, со мной, подался навстречу. Зарылся лицом куда-то в плечо, глуша стоны, которые уже не мог сдержать.  
Янг двигался в нем, заполняя собой, горячо и сильно - от этих ощущений плавился мозг. Член Раша, зажатый между их телами, подрагивал в такт все более частым и глубоким толчкам. И еще было давно забытое, почти странное чувство безумной близости, заставлявшее цепляться за плечи, прижимать к себе, беспорядочно гладить. Он кончил, захлебываясь стоном, прижавшись лбом к плечу Янга. Эверетт что-то хрипло выдохнул на ухо, уже совсем неразборчиво. Понадобилось еще немного времени, прежде чем он сильно толкнулся вперед и замер, опираясь на локти и тяжело дышал. А потом поцеловал, лениво и нежно, лег рядом, притянул Раша к себе и обнял.  
\- Как хорошо, что ты здесь,  
\- Голос у него был расслабленный, довольный. Раш лег на бок, заслонил локтем лицо. В объятиях Янга было хорошо, но сейчас ему хотелось остаться одному. Слишком длинный день. Хотелось закрыть глаза и еще раз повторить себе, что все в порядке. Что они помирились. Собраться. Спрятать эту прорвавшуюся открытость.  
\- Ты в порядке?- у Янга теплый голос.  
\- В порядке. Просто устал.  
Он закрыл глаза. Рука Янга лежала на спине, горячая как грелка, и когда Эверетт убрал ее, Раш невольно поежился. Машинально закутался в наброшенное на плечи покрывало. Слышал сквозь дрему как Янг ходит по комнате, журчит вода в умывальнике. И провалился в сон раньше, чем понял, ушел полковник все-таки, или нет.


End file.
